Marsian Colds
by BarbMacK
Summary: Rose catches a cold while on Mars and tries to hide it from the Doctor so he won't leave her behind back on Earth. But could hiding it be a deadly mistake?
1. Rose has a cold

**AN – Hey everybody. Sorry I'm actually in the process of writing a few different fics at the moment, but my muse isn't cooperating for any of them at the moment. Been reading a tonne of fics in the mean time (I definitely recommend anything by rosie-bec!!) Today started Deep Fears by ****TimrousBeastie**** and this one just sprang into my head, almost in it's entirety…though how long it'll take to go from my head to typed is another story…anyway, enough rambling (you'll find I'm good at that!) and onto the fic!**

**Oh and of course I don't own anything cept the storyline. Everything else I'm borrowing from the great people over at BBC…though if I could borrow David for a day I'd be the happiest woman alive :p**

"Bless you," the Doctor said after another round of Rose's sneezing fits.

She blew her nose before looking up at him. "You don't believe in God," she replied before blowing her already red nose again.

"Saying 'bless you' after someone sneezes isn't based on religion," he told her rolling his eyes. "It's simply a way of saying 'I hope you don't die'."

Rose couldn't help the giggles that escaped her, which inevitably set off another round of sneezes.

"Bless you," he said again once she finally finished.

It was Rose's turn to roll her eyes. "You can't die from sneezes," she told him huffily, snuggling deeper into the blanket she'd brought with her to the control room.

"You'd be surprised," he replied as he tweaked a couple of levers and pumped on the refurbished bicycle pump. "Even on Earth sneezing has been linked to death." At Rose's sceptical look he continued. "In the early nineteenth century it was believed that when someone sneezed their heart actually stopped…which it does, but only for a second. Anyway, it was believed that it was necessary to say 'bless you' in order to restart it. If no one did they thought it would either not restart or not start properly, either way ending with the sneezer's death. Then there's always 'Ring a ring o'roses'---"

"Okay, okay I believe you!" she cut him off, just before another round of sneezes.

"Bless you."

"You're gonna need the blessing when Mum sees me," she said warningly, taking out her frustration on him.

"But it's not my fault!" he quickly countered, though he new the argument wouldn't hold against Jackie.

Rose just laughed. "It doesn't matter if you planned for me to get dumped in that stupid lake or not, she's still going to blame you."

"But _you're_ the one that wanted to go see the pyramids!" he moaned.

"Yeah _pyramids_, not freezing cold lakes! I thought it was meant to be hot in the desert!"

"The desert…umm you know when you said pyramids?" he asked, beginning to fidget.

"Yeeaah," she replied, already narrowing her eyes.

He scratched the back of his neck, not meeting her gaze. "Well it was an easy enough mistake to make…I just kind of…assumed you meant," was all Rose could make out before the last words were so softly mumbled she had no idea what he'd thought she'd meant.

"What was that?" she asked getting up, wrapping the blanket tighter around her as she stalked towards him.

"I thought…well I just assumed you meant the ones on Mars!"

"Mars!" she half yelled. "No wonder it was so damn cold!"

"Technically even Egypt gets cold in…" he trailed off at his withering look.

"So _not only_ were we on the _wrong side_ of the planet, we were _on the wrong planet_?!?"

He scratched the back of his neck again. "It depends on," he stopped at her look. "Yes," he replied cowering.

"Oh mum is going to kill you," she sung as she headed out of the control room as the Tardis whirred into flight.

"But it wasn't entirely my fault, just a simple misunderstanding," he rabitted on as he followed her out. "What if I gave you a sneeze suppressant just this once?" he asked pleadingly.

A large smile crossed her face, though she quickly hid it as she turned back to face him. "You want _me_ to pretend to _not_ be sick in front of my mum?" she asked, pretending to find it outrageous.

"It's just a little cold, it'd be gone in no time anyway," he tried reasoning with her. "Just this once," he added hopefully as she raised her brow at him. "Pretty please," he added pleadingly.

She sighed, "I suppose if it's just this once," she managed before he engulfed her in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he told her before hurrying off to the infirmary, giving a little leap for joy that his face was safe from another Jackie slap.

Rose sighed with relief as she lent against the wall. She hated lying to him, but she didn't know any other way to get around it. And really it couldn't be much more than a cold anyway. She was sure the fever and dizzy spells would go away in a few days, but if her mum found out there would be no way she'd let her leave with the Doctor again till she was fully recovered, and Rose couldn't be sure the Doctor would wait for her. She didn't even want to think about what her life would be like without him.

"You okay?" the Doctor cut through her thoughts.

Opening her eyes she smiled at him. "Yeah, nothing a dose of mum's pumpkin soup can't fix," she told him as she took the tablets and water he was holding. "Could you ask her for some? Just if I ask she'll know..." she trailed off before swallowing the pills.

The Doctor nodded, absently rubbing his cheek. "Sure. We'll be there soon, you should go get ready."

Rose woke up in her old bed the next morning feeling even worse than she had the previous morning. Her head was pounding and she was dripping with sweat despite wearing only a singlet and boxers, her blankets and sheet strewn on the floor around the bed. She sat up slowly, waiting for the light headedness to pass before getting to her feet, the cold floor coming as almost a relief.

She grabbed clothes from her drawers at random before heading for the bathroom where she had an icy cold shower, waiting till she shivered with cold before finally getting out.

"Oh don't tell me you finished all the hot water," Jackie moaned at her as she came out.

"Na, there's still some left for ya," Rose told her, forcing a smile.

Jackie just looked at her disbelievingly as she wrapped her gown around her more tightly. "You're wearing shorts and a t-shirt, looking all rosy when it's middle of winter and you expect me to believe there's still hot water?" Jackie asked, shaking her head as she turned into the kitchen, turning the kettle on. "Are you staying for breakfast at least?"

"Umm it depends on the Doctor," Rose called as she made her way back to her room to change into jeans to arouse less suspicion despite the thought of more clothing seeming completely insane to her.

As if on cue there was a knock on the front door and a moment later Rose heard Jackie letting him in. "Brr it's almost as bad as Mars out there," she heard him say before the scuffing his sneakers clean on the front mat.

"A hot breakfast will fix you right up," Jackie replied.

"Uh it depends on Rose," he replied cautiously, not sure if he wanted to stay too long.

"Oh she said you would be," Jackie quickly informed him.

"Well if she said---"

"It's settled then, you're staying for breakfast," she cut him off before he could change his mind, and set about making it.

Rose walked out her room to find him leaning against the kitchen doorway and couldn't help but smile. He never seemed comfortable unless he was in a doorway. "You know she was lying right?" she asked him as he looked up at her, his smile making her shiver.

Noticing her shiver, he frowned slightly. "Might want to put a jacket on, it's even colder out there then in here," he told her.

She just waved it off, already sweltering as it was. "Just a cold draught," she reassured him as she squeezed around him into the kitchen. "Mum I can't believe you lied straight to his face," she scolded her mother, avoiding the Doctor's worried gaze.

"It wasn't lying just bending the truth," Jackie said as she turned the bacon and stirred the scrambled eggs.

Rose rolled her eyes as she went over to the toaster that had just popped up and started buttering it and piling it on a plate.

"Tea?" the Doctor asked them both, wanting to feel helpful.

"Ta," Jackie replied, but Rose shook her head, pouring herself a cold glass of orange juice instead remembering hearing something about Vitamin C being good for colds and flu.

Once they'd eaten, Jackie enjoying the meal while the Doctor and Rose struggled through it, the former because he wasn't a particular fan of Earth breakfasts and the latter because she was petrified she was about to return most of it out any second, Jackie looked between the pair of them forlornly. "Can't you stay a bit longer?" she begged.

Rose didn't give her a chance to work her magic on the Doctor though. "We can't mum…we'll be back soon though," she added, suddenly feeling guilty about being in such a rush to leave.

Jackie nodded sadly as she pulled her only daughter into a fierce hug before turning to the Doctor. "You take care of her!" she told him firmly.

The Doctor nodded, not able to speak around the lump in his throat. _It's only a cold_, he reminded himself as he glanced over at Rose. _It's winter, of course her cheeks would be rosy_, he tried convincing himself as well. But he couldn't seem to get rid of that uneasy feeling as they left. Even back on the Tardis he couldn't help but worry that maybe he should have let her stay at her mum's a bit longer to recuperate.

"So where we going?" she asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

He looked over at where she was leaning against the railing, a trickle of sweat running down her face.

"It's hot in here compared to outside," she said, seeming to read his thoughts as she swiped it away.

"Right," he replied as he made his way over to the control panel. "How bout a Tardis lucky dip?" he asked, giving her a broad smile, glad to see her return it.

"Sounds perfec'," she replied with a smile. "I might just go have a kip while she's travelling…can't seem to sleep well without her humming away," she added, indicating the Tardis. It was half true, she had struggled initially to get to sleep in the silence of the old flat, though she'd felt so exhausted that it hadn't lasted long. But now she felt like she hadn't slept at all.

He nodded, watching her worriedly once again. "I'll come wake you once we arrive," he told her, though making a mental note to let her get a few hours sleep first.

As soon as she was out the control room she lent heavily against the wall, the dizziness consuming her. She stumbled her way to her room as quickly as she could, asking the Tardis to lower the temperature to a blissfully cooler level. Deciding she was still to hot, she treated herself to yet another icy shower before falling into bed, not even having the strength to change from the towel wrapped around her to clothes before sleep took her.


	2. Marsian Hots

**AN: Hey, just want to thank AFantasticRose, The Chibi's Are Stalking Me and Gamine Madcap for their reviews, greatly appreciated. Originally this was just going to be a nice fluffy, drama filled piece that could slot in just about anywhere, but as mores been written it's kind evolved and changed a fair bit.**

**So you know, I've kind of think it'd fit best some time after Satan's Pit, though it can sort of go anywhere between Idiot's Lantern & Army of Ghosts. Sorry there isn't really a lot in this part, but it gets us where we need to be for the next one. Enjoy :)**

"Rose," she heard the whisper before she fully woke again, blinking a few times before her room came back into focus.

Looking up groggily she finally made out the subject of her dreams standing by the door, looking in on her nervously. "Hey," she croaked out, aware that the only thing covering her right now was her sheet, the towel bunched up at her side.

"Hey…you feeling alright? Seems a bit nippy in here," he said softly, not wanting to break the peacefulness of the room.

"Yeah, I still felt a bit warm when I came to sleep so turned the temp down a bit," she told him as she pulled the sheet around her. "Have we arrived?"

He nodded. Technically they'd arrived nearly six hours ago, but when he'd tried waking her three hours ago she seemed determined to stay asleep despite his calling her name, but he didn't think she needed to know that.

"Give me a minute to get ready and we can go for it," she smiled up at him, waiting for him to leave before getting up, pulling on jeans and a shirt, already starting to feel warmer as well as the familiar pounding headache. She really just wanted to tell him she wasn't up for it today, but then what? Hang around the Tardis till she was 100? If that took days, he might just consider taking her back home again. She'd already lost Mickey and the last few weeks had shown her that even though they managed to get each other back, there were many ways she could lose the Doctor too, and she wasn't ready for that just yet.

"Oh you'll need your ski jacket, it's a winter wonderland out there," he called through her door.

She couldn't help but smile at her luck. Grabbing the thinnest waterproof jacket she could find, she pulled it on, feeling as though her entire body was badly sunburnt and the heat radiated from her to her clothing and back, becoming more intense by the second. "Ready," she sang as she bounced into the control room, wanting desperately to get outside in the cold as fast as possible.

"You sure you'll be warm enough?" he asked as they walked towards the door, eyeing how little she appeared to be wearing.

"Thermal underwear, gotta love it," she said winking at him before bursting out the doors, almost giddy with how amazing the chill felt. She spun around, just enjoying not feeling stifling hot for a moment, even flopping down and making a snow angel, much to the Doctor's amusement.

It was with almost disappointment that she followed him as he discovered a path that led toward the icy hill that lay before them, a halo of clouds above it. She walked slightly slower than she would normally, partly because the light headedness had returned to the point where it took all her focus to walk in a straight line, but mostly because she was beginning to heat up once again and the hotter she got the more her head ached and dizziness and slight nausea was added to the light headedness.

At one point she even began a snow ball fight with him just to pause for a while. It was great fun though, both even making tiny little fortresses of snow while continually pelting the other with a stream of snowballs. But soon the call of adventure was too much for him and a truce was called as they continued up the hill.

_Just keep walking, just keep walking_, she hummed to herself in the same tune as Dory's 'swimming' version. She picked up chunks of snow when he wasn't looking, running them along the back of her neck and under her sleeves.

She'd been so focused on just keeping moving one foot in front of the other that she hadn't even looked at the path ahead, but as the steep incline increased, she finally looked up feeling like the air had just been knocked out of her lungs at the sight that met her.

The clouds she'd seen earlier weren't just above the top of the hill but surrounded most of what turned out to be quite a mountain. She felt stupid for not noticing it sooner and as she stared she felt the largest wave of dizziness yet as she stumbled backwards.

"I can't do it," she mumbled, taking a few more steps away from the mountain, almost as though it were some formidable monster.

"Pardon?" the Doctor asked as he turned back to face her, having missed what she'd said entirely. He was horrified to find her looking up at the mountain looking positively terrified, her cheeks flushed and her jacket sleeves pulled up despite the freezing temperature.

Her eyes darted to his, and she felt as though an iron fist had squeezed around her stomach. "I can't do it," she said more audibly this time, still slowly backing away from the monster.

"Rose, are you okay?" he asked, moving quickly towards her, but before he even reached her, she had fallen backwards, collapsing onto the snow. "Rose!" he yelled, covering the short distance between them. He brushed her hair away from her face, yelping at how hot her skin was to the touch. Without a second thought, he picked her up, cradling her in his arms before running the entire way back to the Tardis.

"Too hot," she mumbled, trying to pull off her jacket as she gained partial consciousness.

The Doctor groaned. It had been difficult enough getting the Tardis door open without dropping her; trying to get her to the infirmary as she moved around in his arms was near impossible. "Rose can you just wait a min---" his words were cut off as her sleeve smacked him in the face as she tried to pull her arm out.

"Doctor!" she half gasped, suddenly realising where she was. "I'm fine, just a bit warm," she quickly told him, trying to get back onto her feet.

The Doctor gave an impatient grunt as he hoisted her more securely in his arms. "Rose _please_ just stay still! We're almost there," he growled, thankful that the Tardis had placed the infirmary right across from the control room for once. He gave a sigh of relief as he finally managed to get her on one of the beds. "Here put this on and you won't be quite so warm," he told her as he grabbed one of the short hospital gowns from the closet. When he received no response he quickly turned to face her to see her unconscious once again. "Rose!" he yelled as he ran to her side, tapping her cheek. "Come on Rose, wake up! Please wake up," he begged her.

After a moment she frowned before opening her eyes, stilling his hand with one of her own. "Are you feeling alright Doctor? You seem a bit cold," she whispered, not having the strength to speak louder.

He couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him as he looked at her with concern. "Always worrying about others first," he said softly as he adjusted the bed so she was in a sitting position. "Right we just need to get you into this gown…Rose! Stay with me Rose," he said quickly as she began teetering again.

She gave him a soft smile. "Just a quick kip and I'll be right," she said as she patted his cheek, rolling onto her side.

"Rose! Listen to me, I need you to stay awake okay? Please Rose," he pleaded, holding her gaze despite her pupils dilating and returning to normal repeatedly.

"Okay, okay, geez your worse than mum," she said softly, unzipping her jacket, not even realising this had been the problem when she'd tried getting it off earlier.

After watching her make a couple of futile attempts at pulling off the first sleeve, he went to her assistance, glad that she didn't put up a fight about it. He was slightly less confidant about helping with her shirt though as she pulled the back up and got it caught over her head, he gave a rueful smile before helping her pulled it off averting his eyes when he realised the thermal undershirt that should have been there wasn't as she pulled on the gown.

She flopped back on the pillows completely drained of all energy. "Tardis can you make it colder please," she whimpered.

"She already is," he said softly as he looked at her jeans. This was going to be difficult. In the end he undid the button and fly, moving the gown down to cover them before pulling the garment off.

Going to the fridge, he pulled out what looked like a soft, neck rest ice pack, which he wrapped around the back of her neck before placing a damp cloth on her forehead. He smiled down at her as she looked immensely happier due to the few degrees drop in temperature, though it was short lived as a frown cut deep into his forehead.

"Tardis…does she have…a hot?" he asked, his voice quivering as he said it.

"What's a hot?" Rose asked, causing him to miss the Tardis reply.

He looked down at her worried face, and quickly forced a smile onto his own. "Nothing to worry about…just like the having a cold on Earth, but on Mars you have a hot," he told her before looking up at the Tardis again. As she clicked and beeped at him, the frown returned. "Rose, I just need to go make some checks, can you stay awake till I get back?" he asked her gently.

She gave deep yawn, but nodded.

Hurrying from the room, he went straight to the control room. "That can't be right, your records must be out of date," he told the Tardis as he began working at a control panel.

The Tardis sounded insulted as she processed the information he was requesting.

"No! No, no, no, no!" he fumed, banging his fist against the control, scrubbing his face with his hands. "How can I help her?" he asked desperately. After listening to her response, he nodded. "Okay drop the temperature as low as you can…we still have those leg chilling packs right?" he asked, giving a small smile as she indignantly told him they were already waiting in the fridge.

He raced back to the infirmary, forcing himself to look calm as he entered. "How you holding up?" he asked as he went over to her, taking the now dry cloth away from her forehead and replacing it with a cooler one.

She groaned with pleasure at the change. "Just hot and tired," she replied, yawning again.

He stroked her cheek softly before heading over to the fridge, not wanting her to see his eyes shimmering. Quickly swiping his eyes, he pulled out the two leg packs. "Please try stay awake," he asked her softly as he returned, wrapping each of her legs in one of the packs.

"Mmm, that feels better," she gave a weak smile as her body temperature dropped a bit closer to normal again. "Can't I just have a little nap?" she pleaded, giving him her most charming smile.

He shook his hand as he placed his hand over her cheek again. "The longer you can stay awake the better," he said softly, his voice catching slightly, though he was happy to find she hadn't noticed.

"Isn't there some Marsian colds and flu medication I can take?"

"Marsian's don't get colds, they get hots," he replied with an amused grin.

She just rolled her eyes. "Okay some Marsian hots and flu medication then?"

The small grin faded as he shook his head. "The Tardis is finding it a bit difficult to find the medication in this time," he said softly.

"Well then go to the future. Honestly, anyone would think you forgot what the T in Tardis stands for Doctor. Bet they know the cure in Jack's time," she teased.

"Jack! Of course! Rose you are a genius!" he exclaimed, kissing her forehead before racing back to the control room. "Take us to Jack," he begged the Tardis, waiting for her to tell him what settings to put in. He grinned hugely as she told him she'd take care of it and that he should tend to Rose. "He doesn't have a key, I'll need to---" he was cut off by an impatient beep and quickly nodded before returning to the infirmary.

Jogging in, his hearts stopped as he saw her lying there, eyes closed and looking completely peaceful, a little too much so in his opinion. "Rose!" he yelled as he ran to her side once again. He grasped her hand in one of his, almost thankful to find it still so warm, his other hand cradling her face. "Rose," he whispered, his eyes shimmering once again.

"What's a girl got to do to get some sleep around here?" she murmured as her eyes flickered open, but only just.

He let his head fall to his chest, shaking it slightly as he sighed with relief. "Don't do that to me! My old hearts can't take it." His tone belied how deeply he meant it.

"We're moving," she said softly, beginning to sit up but deciding against it quickly.

He nodded as he busied himself changing the cloth on her forehead once again. "Yeah, we're going to go visit good old Captain Jack," he told her.

She giggled softly. "Sounds like it should be in a movie, Captain Jack," she replied as she leaned into the cool cloth he held to her forehead. "These Marsian hots bring a whole new meaning to having a fever," she whinged as he took the cloth away to dampen again. "How long is it supposed to last?"

He looked up at one of the monitors above her head. "Looks like we've landed. Think you can cope without me for a few minutes?" he asked as he stood beside her.

She rolled her eyes. "I've survived a lot longer on my own," she replied, smiling as she poked her tongue between her teeth.

"Shouldn't be too long," he replied, kissing her softly on the forehead before returning the cloth there and jogging out the room.

Opening the door he found Jack waiting for him with a solid left hook. "That's for leaving me behind!" he said gruffly.

**That's right, Captain Jack's back :D Sorry, just love his character too much not to bring him into it ;) Ooh and cos I like the way Rosie-Bec adds them, here's a couple sneak peaks:**

_**Next Time:**_

"_**What do you know about Marsian hots?" he asked as he walked quickly back through the control room.**_

_**The charming smile turned to a deep frown. "Please say your interest is purely theoretical," Jack said as they entered the infirmary, his skin paling as he saw Rose lying on the bed.**_

_**Coming Soon:**_

"_**Emergency Programme One" a voice said from behind him.**_

**Thanks for reading and now if you could take just a second to review I will love you forever…mainly cos bribing my muse to come out it's cave with chocolate (hehe though jelly babies do the job too ;)) is starting to get expensive when reviews do such a better job ;)**


	3. Jack's Back

**AN: Hey, it's me again. First up want to say a huge thank you to ****The Chibi's Are Stalking Me****, heavensgate76, ****Elvish-Music****wolfprincess09**** and ****Rommie's Voice****, your reviews have definitely sped up the process :D Hmm, not a lot else to say before getting into this one, so lets go see how Jack and the Doctor are getting along ;) Enjoy!**

Opening the door he found Jack waiting for him with a solid left hook. "That's for leaving me behind!" he said gruffly. Looking down at the fallen form in front of him, he extended a helping hand. "Sorry, thought you were someone else," he said quickly with a charming smile as he pulled the Doctor to his feet.

"No I think that was intended for me," he replied rubbing his jaw. "It's still me Jack, just a new face," he told him as he moved for Jack to come in and closed the door.

Jack chuckled softly. "I know, just thought you might try getting on my good side with a bit of flirting with the new you before you admitted it," he replied.

"You're so full of it. You had no idea," the Doctor said, seeming slightly offended, though still never quite meeting Jack's gaze.

Jack just rolled his eyes.

The Doctor glared over at him for a moment. "Okay, how'd you know this was me then?" he asked, raising a brow.

"The police box kinda gives it away," Jack answered with a devilish grin, which broadened as he noticed the slight blush covering the Doctor's cheeks.

"I could be my companion," the Doctor retorted.

"Na, I reckon you like all the attention that female companion of yours lavishes on you too much," he replied mischievously.

After taking a moment to compose himself, never managing to come up with a rebuttal for this last comment, the Doctor cleared his throat. "What do you know about Marsian hots?" he asked as he turned away, walking quickly across the control room.

Jack's smile turned to a deep frown. "Please say your interest is purely theoretical," Jack said as they entered the infirmary, his skin paling as he saw Rose lying on the bed.

The Doctor stood back as Jack darted to the bed in the same fashion he had earlier, one hand taking Rose's and the other on her cheek. "Rose?" he whispered, his voice full of despair.

Rose's eyes fluttered open. "Am I…am I dead?" she asked, her voice quivering as her eyes stung with tears. "I can't be! Who'll look after my Doctor?" she protested, causing both men to smile and both the Doctor's hearts to soar.

"You're not dead sweetie…guess Doc didn't tell you about leaving me behind on the game station then," he said, shooting the Doctor a look to let him know they'd be coming back to that later to which the Doctor only nodded.

"You're alive?" she beamed, throwing her arms around his neck in a tight hug, though her energy quickly depleted and she fell back against the pillows. "Sorry, got a Marsian cold," she told him by way of explanation.

"Marsian hot," the Doctor corrected softly.

"Fine I've got the hots thanks to the Doctor, wouldn't recommend them though," she said begrudgingly. "So you've come to give me the cure then?" she asked, looking hopeful. "The sooner I'm better the better," she added, giving him her trademark smile.

It took all of Jack's strength not to burst into tears then. "Mmm, the Doctor and I are working on it Rosie…how bout you just rest and we'll go get you some lunch, you must be starved."

She smiled as she nodded enthusiastically, "Famished."

The two men left the room, Jack looking at him warily as they made their way silently to the kitchen. "You haven't told her," he stated as he closed the door.

"I…I can't…there has to be a way," the Doctor said as he dropped into a chair.

"I wish there was Doc, but you know as well as I do that there's no cure for the hots. It's as bad as the Earth cold! If you haven't grown up with the vaccinations and boosters, within 24 hours of getting it you're---"

"Don't," the Doctor cut him off. "Please…don't say it. I can't bear to think of Rose…" he trailed off as his voice broke, tears springing to his eyes once again. "We have to find a way. In all of time and all the galaxies, there has to be a way."

Jack sat on his haunches in front of him, forcing him to look at him, even if he wouldn't meet his gaze. "Doc I know how you feel, I really do. If I'd ever even thought about Rose not being vaccinated against hots I would have made sure she did…but you're grasping. Don't you think if there were a cure the Time Agency would know about it?"

"You only travel in time, the Tardis can reach---"

"The Agency has travelled the galaxies too Doc. I mean I know there's probably a few that you've been to that we haven't, but do you honestly believe any of them would have a cure?"

"I've got to believe Jack. If I don't it means…it means losing her," he choked out.

"She's human Doc. You're a Time Lord, you knew it had to happen one day," Jack replied gently.

"Yeah one day!" the Doctor suddenly felt rage at the situation, throwing the chair back as he jumped to his feet. "In forty, eighty, a hundred years if I was lucky! I've only had her for two Jack. _Two years_!! That's not even _one percent_ of my lifetime! It's just not fair," he finished, suddenly completely drained of the anger as despair washed through him once again.

"You know better than most that life isn't always fair," Jack said placing a hand on his shoulder as he watched the Doctor fight to keep his inner turmoil in check, ignoring the tears sliding down his face. "If there's a way we'll find it Doc, I swear to you we will," he pledged as he pulled the Doctor into a manly hug, feeling his own tears running down his cheeks.

Twenty minutes later they returned to the infirmary with a large tray of all Rose's favourite foods, the only sign of what had gone on in the kitchen being their slightly red eyes, though both wore their most charming smiles for her as she took in all the food.

"If I'd known I'd be getting the royal treatment I'd have gotten the hots sooner," she told them both cheerily as she dug into the food.

They shared a glance, but when Jack replied his voice sounded on top of the world. "Just think of us as your men in waiting," he told her, causing her to giggle.

They sat and chatted with her as she ate, leaving her to rest once she'd finished, instead returning to the control room.

"How long do we have for our needle in all the galaxies hunt?" Jack asked as he took a seat.

"Well the Tardis will keep her body temperature as cool as it can, giving us roughly double the usual amount of time before the whole…boiling…" he paused for a moment, forcing his mind not to imagine it. "She fell into the lake around lunchtime yesterday, must have caught it then, so lunch time tomorrow…no less. We stopped off at Jackie's last night plus the stop at Winter Wonderland…so four tomorrow morning latest I'd say," he said softly.

"What time you have it at now?" Jack asked, hoping it was earlier than his watch was saying, cursing when the Doctor confirmed it was near six. "Ten hours…well like they say, no time like the present to get started then!"

He quietly watched as the Doctor set the controls, waiting till he'd sat down and was staring at the controls again before speaking. "Can I ask you something?"

"Course you can ask. Doesn't mean I'll answer," the Doctor said with a grin, still gazing at the controls.

"Why won't you look at me?" he asked, ignoring the latter part of the Doctor's statement. Jack waited patiently for his answer, but when nothing came after a few minutes his patience was wearing thin. "Doctor?" he asked, hoping to speed up the process.

The Doctor sighed, knowing it would have to be discussed eventually. "Were you aware you can't die Jack?" he asked softly, not expecting the laugh he got in response.

"You could say I had a hunch about it," he replied as he swiped away the tears from laughing so hard.

"When did you realise?" the Doctor asked, genuinely interested now.

"Earth 1892 - got in a fight on Ellis Island, man shot me through the heart…then I woke up. Thought that was kinda strange. But then it never stopped. Fell off a cliff, trampled by horses, world war one, world war two, poison, starvation, a stray javelin---"

"Ooh," the Doctor winced as he imagined it.

Jack just shrugged, he'd been through worse. "In the end, I got the message. I'm the man who can never die," he said, before looking at the Doctor warily as it dawned on him. "And all that time you knew." It was a statement rather than a question.

The Doctor nodded. "That's why I left you behind," he said softly, before finally meeting Jack's gaze for the first time since he'd arrived. "It's not easy looking at you Jack 'cause you're wrong."

"Thanks," Jack replied, not entirely sure if he meant it or not.

The Doctor smiled back, before a frown crossed his face. "1892? Why the hell would you want to go then?"

"Didn't have much choice in the matter," Jack replied, covering his look of sheepishness by putting his feet up. Looking over at the Doctor's raised brows, he sighed. "Well after I was cruelly abandoned on that Satellite, completely alone since I ended up being the one and only survivor I might add, I fixed the little mess you'd left for me to clean up and then used my vortex manipulator to travel back in time to the Twenty-First Century to await your eventual arrival at the Rift," he paused, giving a woeful sigh, "unfortunately the manipulator stuffed up and transported me to 1869 instead."

Any further comment Jack might have wanted to make on the matter was cut off by the Doctor's laughter. "Oh that is priceless Jack, absolutely fantastically priceless!

"Stupid Time Lord technology," Jack grumbled, only getting the Doctor to laugh some more.

"Oh don't try peg it on us Jacky boy! We only pushed your Time Agency in the right direction, not our fault you blundered it all up," he said with an amused smile.

Jack decided it was best to let this drop, instead turning to the question he'd longed to know the answer to for so very, very long. "So if you knew all along, that means you know why?" he asked, knowing he didn't need to clarify what he was talking about.

A look of contemplation took the place of the Doctor's smile as he looked Jack over. "Do you remember what happened on that satellite Jack?"

Jack gave a soft laugh. "How could I forget? Got to try on a few different outfits; had to pull out my weapon of last resort that really isn't at all fun to do; fought against the Daleks…ooh and gave what should have been the best last words to everyone that mattered," he added, seeming just slightly upset that his perfectly chosen words would now just be passing phrases instead of the final words of charm and courage as they'd been intended.

The Doctor gave him a look that was a combination of being offended and amused. "If I recall your last words to me were that you wished you'd never met me and that you were much better off as a coward," he said, raising his brow as he waited confirmation.

"Too right, too!" he replied with a smile. "I also didn't give the Daleks the satisfaction of thinking they'd gotten the better of me despite killing me. And I told Rose she was worth fighting for…still is," he added, looking towards the control room door where he could just make out the infirmary, though couldn't actually see her.

The Doctor nodded, they were of the same mind on that. "Not that your last words weren't important, being that they weren't your last words and all, but do you remember the final part of the plan? How I intended on destroying the Daleks?"

Jack frowned. "Yeah, that signal thingamajig. Was going to destroy everything, but then the universe and Rose would be safe so---"

"Ever wondered why the universe went on and I'm still here?" the Doctor asked cutting him off and raising a brow.

He just shrugged. "Hadn't really thought about it to be honest, I mean you're not exactly the same you and you tend to save one universe or another almost every week, didn't see how this one was any different."

"But it was Jack, because I didn't save it." The Doctor watched on in amusement as the look of shock crossed Jack's face. "The signal was ready, all I had to do was activate it and every living creature would have died…couldn't do it though. The Emperor asked me if I were a coward or a killer, and I told him I'd be a coward any day," he said with a grin considering Jack had implied it was his influence that had stopped the old conman being a coward. "Nope, if it had been left to me, mankind would have been harvested to create a new era of Daleks, and I would have been exterminated since me and the Daleks don't really get along."

"But then how?"

"Rose," he said simply, pride emanating from him. "She looked into the heart of the Tardis, into the time vortex and absorbed it into herself," he said softly as he idly stroked the panel. "She became Bad Wolf…no that's not right, she _created_ Bad Wolf, scattered those two words throughout time and space just so she would know in her past that she could get back to that moment. And then she ended the Time War, left nothing but dust of all the Daleks and brought you back to life. But she couldn't control it, she brought you back forever. That's something, I suppose - the final act of the Time War was life."

An awed silence fell over them, increased as even the Tardis fell silent.

"Right, first stop, let's get to it!" the Doctor said as he hopped to his feet and made for the door, Jack following numbly behind him.

A very short period of time later they both barrelled through the doors, slamming them shut and leaning against them as they both slid to the floor.

"Don't think they'd want to help," the Doctor said after he'd caught his breath back, causing them both to laugh.

"Oh they'd love the hots! They'd pass it on to all their victims so they'd be nicely cooked in 24 hours." He paused thinking about this. "I hope I never get eaten to death…coming back from that would really suck…not to mention be quite icky."

They got up, knowing the army outside the doors hadn't a hope of getting in and the Doctor tapped in the next set of coordinates.

"So does that mean she's still got the vortex inside her?" Jack asked, as though the mini-battle they'd just narrowly escaped hadn't happened.

"No," the Doctor answered softly. "Noone can survive having that power within them."

"Not even the great Time Lords?" Jack asked teasingly.

The Doctor just smiled. "Why do you think I've got a new look?" 

"You transferred it into yourself?" Jack asked, stunned.

"Yup."

"And it killed you."

"Yup," the Doctor repeated, adding a bit more of pop on the 'p'.

Jack gave rueful smile. "But she doesn't know that."

"Nope," the pop on the 'p' was even more pronounced as he gave Jack a meaningful look as the Tardis landed again and they headed to the door. As the wave of heat burst through, they closed them back and returned to the control panels.

"You know I figured you'd be taking us to places that had a chance of helping," Jack teased. "I think they'd find having the hots quite chilling," he added with a smile.

The Doctor just rolled his eyes. "We're going through the places the Time Agency hasn't visited Jack…apparently your lot missed out on all the good ones," he said, raising his eyebrows teasingly.

"Hey the TA aren't my lot any more, I'm with Torchwood now," Jack replied indignantly.

The Doctor frowned. "Didn't I pick you up in Cardiff?"

"Yeah," Jack answered, returning the Doctor's frown.

"But that's in Wales."

"Was last time I checked," Jack replied, his frown turning to confused amusement.

The Doctor's frown however, deepened. "But the Torchwood estate is in Scotland."

Jack raised a brow at him. "Uh I kind of meant the organisation, not the estate."

"There's an organisation called Torchwood? What kind of name is that?"

Jack eyed him, trying to work out if he was just teasing or really didn't know. "One named after the estate. Have you honestly never heard of it?"

The Doctor shook his head.

"I guess that means we're either really good or really crap at our jobs. I'm gonna go for the former since you not knowing about it means we haven't stuffed up big enough for you to need to bail us out yet," he replied, honestly amazed that an organisation formed over two hundred years ago could go completely unnoticed by the cause of it's creation.

The Doctor looked at him warily for a moment, but in the end decided Jack was right. If they'd done something truly disastrous he'd know about it, mainly because he'd inevitably be the one cleaning up the mess. They sat in silence for a few minutes as the Tardis travelled. Glancing over at Jack, he couldn't help the small smile that crossed his face. "We've missed having you around…you know, just every now and then when everything has been peaceful for a bit too long," he added.

Jack smiled back. "Yeah, whenever life gets a bit boring at the office I think about all the ways I could be getting killed if I were still hanging around with you," he replied in the same teasing voice the Doctor had used. "I went back to her estate in the nineties, just once or twice…maybe a few more," he added at the disbelieving look he got from the Doctor. "Watched her growing up. Never said hello, time lines and all that."

He smiled back at him. If he were in Jack's position he would probably do the same thing. No that was a lie. _He'd_ probably regenerate and move in next door! But he didn't want to think about that, right now it hit just a little too close to home. "So why've you let yourself get killed so many times?" he asked instead.

"It's not like I've done it on purpose!" Jack retorted, though at the look the Doctor was giving him, he smiled back, shrugging, "Well not all the time anyway."

"Do you want to die?"

"Looks like we've landed again," Jack replied, looking at the doors.

"Jack."

Jack took a moment before meeting his gaze. "I thought I did. I don't know, but just watching Rose in there, acting all tough…I've seen military guys go through hots Doc, it ain't pretty. But Rose? She acts like its nothing major, still keen to get out there and have more adventures, to just get out there and live…and that's fantastic!"

The Doctor smiled. "How is it two guys like us who've travelled through so many times, to so many places, meeting people that have done the same or more and yet none of them seem at all interesting and yet here's this young woman from a tiny rock in the middle of nowhere, barely having travelled her own planet let alone time, and yet she's just completely and utterly…" the Doctor trailed off, not even sure what adjectives would do her justice.

"Fantastic," Jack finished for him, knowing it wasn't enough by far, but also that the Doctor understood completely.

The Doctor just smiled as he nodded, "Fantastic." They both turned to look at the infirmary once again before getting to their feet. "Third time lucky?"

"With you at the wheel? We'd need a hell of a lot of luck!" Jack replied, earning a slap across the back of the head as they headed for the doors once again.

**There you have it folks, my version of the big Jack/Doctor/Rose reunion as well as the big talk. And yup, it would appear the common hot is just a wee bit more lethal than the common cold unfortunately.**

**Next Time:**

"_**Doc I've been down the hall. In fact I've been down several halls. I've found two lounges, three kitchens, four women's bathrooms, only one men's, a stable, a gym, a sauna, two pools, a field, a ballroom and a room that felt like being in a dollhouse," he added, shuddering at how creepy that last one had felt**_

**Coming Soon:**

"_**Emergency Programme One," a voice said from behind him.**_

**What exactly was Jack looking for and who set off the EPO? Well you'll just have to stay tuned to find out ;) Now if you could be the absolutely fantastic people I know you are and spend those few seconds to Review, my muse and I will love you forever :D Ciao for now ;)**


	4. Needles, Slime & Horses

**AN: Hey guys, just a quick huge thank you to ****The Chibi's Are Stalking Me****Rommie's Voice****Emela**** and welcome to the lovely rosie-bec, bout time you stopped by :-p Those that are reading and haven't reviewed, if you could take just that couple extra minutes out your day to just put in a word that would be ab fab :-) Ooh and could someone let me know how to do that line across the page? And now to find out how that needle hunt is going…**

"I'm starting to see _why_ the TA avoided these places Doc," Jack said as he squelched back into the Tardis, glaring at the Doctor who was still perfectly dry.

The Doctor didn't take too much notice though as he went back over to the controls, raking a hand through his hair as he looked at the monitor. Eight hours and a few hundred planets later and they were still no closer to finding a cure.

"Doctor?" they heard her weak call from the other room.

The Doctor looked over at Jack pleadingly, he couldn't face her right now, not when nothing had changed, there was no good news.

Jack sighed, wiping a bit of the green slime from his face and flinging it at him. "You owe me," he told him making his way out the room.

"And you're cleaning that up!" the Doctor retorted as he watched the slime he'd stepped out of the way of slop against the wall and gradually ooze downwards.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" Jack asked as he entered the infirmary.

Rose looked at him, not even bothering to suppress the laugh that escaped her. "Did you just run into Slimer or something?" she asked once her laughter had subsided.

"Ha ha," he replied as he looked in the mirror on the wall near her bed, using some of the goop as gel, much to her amusement. "Let's just say you don't want to get caught in the rain on that planet," he informed her as he contemplated taking off his jacket, deciding against it when he noticed he could see his breath.

Rose raised a brow at him. "You mean the Doctor looks like that too?" she asked, sticking her tongue between her teeth.

"Nope, _he_ just _happened_ to have a one person umbrella in his pocket," he scowled. "He could have at least had a golf umbrella in there," he spoke over her laughter

Finally getting her laughter under control she looked at him seriously. "We've been doing a lot of travelling." She watched as Jack busied himself with wrapping his jacket tightly around him before sitting down, not meeting her gaze. "The Tardis will only tell me you two are looking for the cure." Still he wouldn't meet her gaze, and in doing so practically confirmed her fear. "Is there a cure Jack?"

"Course," he said a bit too quickly.

"Is there a known cure?" she specified, knowing he wouldn't lie outright to her, but might evade the truth. And she was right; she knew she was as soon as he hung his head.

Jack swallowed a few times before he had the strength to speak. "We'll find one Rosie," he told her with more confidence than he felt.

"It's getting worse Jack. I've never felt hot when I can see my own breath! It's as though my insides are boiling and…" she trailed off as she watched him cringe as he stared intently at his shoe. "Is that what's going to happen? I'll get so hot my insides boil?" she asked horrified. Her eyes went wide as he continued to say nothing. "How long do I have?" she whispered, not sure she wanted to know. And yet he still didn't respond. "_Tell me_ Jack!" she said in the sternest voice she could muster.

"We're going to find a cure Rose," he told her as he finally met her gaze, his eyes shimmering.

"How long?" she repeated, feeling an impossibly large lump form in her throat.

He hung his head for a moment again, contemplating it, in the end deciding she deserved to know. "A couple hours at best," he said softly, taking her hand in his. "But we'll find the cure."

Rose swallowed the lump in her throat, giving a small nod before wiping the tears from her eyes. Then she took a deep breath. "Doctor!" she yelled as loud as she possibly could before getting to her feet.

"Rose I don't think this is such…" he trailed off at the fury in her eyes, knowing any injustice he might have still felt about getting left behind by the Doctor would be more than paid with what was surely to come.

The Doctor came running in, his look of worry increasing when he saw Rose out of bed. "Rose," he said as he ran over to her.

The sound of her hand meeting his cheek filled the room, red imprints of each of her fingers a reminder once the sound had faded. But the stinging of his skin and the pain of his slightly dislodged jaw were nothing compared to the look she gave him when he finally turned to meet her gaze. Her hurt was evident in her shimmering eyes, as she softly shook her head sadly at him, a frown creasing her forehead.

"You should have told me," she said softly, breaking the silence that had enveloped them. "I've only got a few hours to live, why wouldn't you tell me that Doctor? Why?" she asked, a single tear trickling down her cheek.

He stepped towards her but she stepped back. "We're going to find a way Rose," he said passionately, his gaze boring into hers.

"Find a way? There isn't one! You'd have me lie here till I died!"

"You're not going to die!" he yelled back, stunning her into silence. "I won't let you Rose, I will find a way. Even if it means searching every time, every universe, I'll do it," he told her, thankful that she let him move closer now. He held her face between his hands as he met her worried gaze with one of determination. "You promised me forever remember? Don't think you're getting out of it this easily," he said softly, a smile crossing his face as she smiled at him.

"Think you might want to drop me off at mum's then," she told him, rolling her eyes at his look of horror. "While I'm in the Tardis my timeline keeps going. If I'm out of it you can drop me off, spend years searching and be back before I've had a chance to have a cup of tea," she told him reasonably.

His look of horror evaporated as pure joy took its place. "Rose Tyler you're a genius!" he exclaimed, kissing her on the forehead, racing out the room to the control room, though turning at the door, running back and picking her up in a tight hug, even spinning her around a couple times for good measure before placing her gently back on the bed and running out again.

Jack eyed her warily as his gut screamed at him that something was amiss.

She didn't meet his gaze though, just stared off at the door waiting for the Doctor's return.

He didn't keep them waiting, bounding into the room less than a minute later. "Shan't be long, should arrive in our usual parking space in just a few minutes," he said with his charming boyish grin, all the worry of the past few hours having evaporated by the hope Rose had just created. He even hopped onto the bed beside her bumping his shoulder against hers and giving her an even broader grin.

She smiled back, nodding slightly woozily. "Think you can manage packing some of my stuff for me? Just the basics," she added as he jumped up with just a bit too much enthusiasm. Turning to Jack she shook her head. "Can you keep an eye on him? Don't think mum would be too impressed if she found an actual kitchen sink in my pack," she said giving him a smile.

He returned it hesitantly, but nodded before following the Doctor out. He quickly decided against confiding his fears in the Doctor, seeing as he had only just recovered some of his happiness. Well not so much some as a few huge dollops more than Jack ever remembered the old Doctor ever having as he literally bounced along the passages to Rose's room as though dancing to his own little song.

Instead he watched from the doorway in amusement as the Doctor looked around the room.

"If I were a pack where would I be?" he asked, opening the closet and sending clothes cascading over him. After untangling himself from the mess he hopped back to his feet. "Right…if I were a pack in a very messy, girl's room where would I be?" he rephrased, before jumping to all fours as he poked his head under the bed.

Jack couldn't help but raise a brow and smile at the view this left him with, biting his cheek as it waggled slightly in front of him.

"Uh huh!" the Doctor's muffled exclamation came from under the bed and he wiggled a bit more. "Jack could you stop checking out my arse, it's very off putting," he called before wriggling a bit more and finally coming back out, giving Jack a stern look before falling into a fit of giggles. "You never change Harkness," he teased as he dropped the pack on the bed and looked between the pile of clothes and it. "Oh that's never going to work," he grumbled before he began hunting through his inner pockets, a broad smile crossing his face before he pulled out a pack from its depths. "Now _this_ is a pack!" he said triumphantly as he knelt down and started piling all the clothes into it.

"Thought she said she just wanted the basics," Jack said, eyeing the almost bare floor.

The Doctor gave a soft laugh. "These _are_ the basics for Rose!" he replied before moving into the closet and packing those clothes in too. That complete, he sat on the bed, an evil grin crossing his face. "Do you think I should put a kitchen sink in just for fun? I'm sure I've got one here somewhere," he added, taking off his coat and starting to hunt through the pockets.

Jack just shook his head in amusement. "I'll just go check on her while you find it," he told him, not surprised that he didn't get a response. As he headed back the way they'd come, a small frown crossed his face, he was sure the corridors looked different. Waving it off as his imagination on overdrive, he set off.

Fifteen minutes later as he returned to Rose's room he decided it was time he started listening to his gut more. "Doc where's the infirmary gone?" he asked as he entered the room, trying desperately not to get distracted by the Doctor quickly stashing a box of chocolates into the pack, turning crimson at being caught in the act.

"Hmm? It's just down the hall Jack, not that hard to find," the Doctor replied, pulling the pack closed.

"Doc I've been down the hall. In fact I've been down several halls. I've found two lounges, three kitchens, four women's bathrooms, only one men's, a stable, a gym, a sauna, two pools, a _field_, a ballroom and a room that felt like being in a dollhouse," he added, shuddering at how creepy that last one had felt, "but no infirmary and no control…what's that noise?" he stopped his rant midstream as he turned to the Doctor, who was just pulling the pack onto his back.

"It's the Tardis. She's singing," he paused for a moment, his entire face pulling into terror, his eyes wide as he met Jack's gaze, "she's singing goodbye! Rose!!" he yelled, running from the room.

In all the time Jack had known him, he'd never known the Doctor was capable of running the speeds he did. Not only was he not able to keep up, the distance between them was growing!

"Rose?" he called again as he swerved into the infirmary, cursing under his breath at the empty room. He dumped the pack before running across to the control room, both hearts pounding as she finally came into view. "What have I told you about my poor old hearts?" he asked concern evident on his face, though the relief at her still being alive was intense.

"I was only coming to talk to the Tardis, done that a million times without you getting your knickers in a twist about it," she told him teasingly with a smile.

He glared at her playfully for a moment before crossing the room and pulling her into a hug. "Well excuse me for getting worried when Tardis is singing goodbyes and you're not where you meant to be," he said as he held her tightly.

Rose clung to him just as fiercely, not saying anything.

As they pulled apart he stepped back, stepping on something. Looking down he found a remote that was indicating a device was on. "What's this doing here?" he asked as he looked down at it. He shrugged, deciding it had probably been something Jack had been playing with and pressed the off button before turning back to Rose. "You okay?"

She couldn't help but laugh as she sat on the edge of the control panel before giving him a stern look. "Not really, so you can stop asking," she told him cheekily, sticking her tongue between her teeth so he'd know she didn't mean any harm by it. "Got my bag packed for me?" she asked in return.

"Well, not really your bag…but I got _a_ bag packed for you," he said with an evil smile.

Her smile grew as she raised a brow. "Like a Tardis bag?" she asked excitedly.

"A bag can't travel through time and space Rose," he told her, holding his straight face for a moment before cracking a smile. "Ooh you mean is it bigger on the inside?" he asked teasingly. "Just a bit."

"Just a smidge?" she asked indicating a couple of millimetres between her thumb and index.

"Not even that, you'll hardly notice it," he replied, pulling his nose in a way she found completely adorable.

"So more of a smid then?"

Any response he might have had for this was cut off by the large groan from the doorway. "Did you pack lead weights in here or something?" Jack asked as he stumbled in with the pack on his back.

As if in response a soft neighing sound came from its depths.

"Oh and Arthur will need fresh hey in a couple hours," the Doctor added.

The smile dropped from Rose's face. "You kept the horse?" she asked indignantly.

"What? I let you keep Mickey around as long as he wanted to. If anything Arthur's easier to look after!" the Doctor replied sulkily.

Rose just raised a brow at him.

He sighed. "Fine, no Arthur isn't in there," he said pouting and crossing his arms.

"But he's on the Tardis?" she asked, folding her own arms, struggling to keep the smile from her face.

"He's not in your bag," the Doctor repeated, his lips twitching as he held in his own smile.

"Uh guys, guy with a ten tonne bag on his back here, can we discuss where Arthur is or isn't later?" Jack asked as he used the railings for support while heading towards the door.

"Right, you should probably go first Jack, Jackie will love you," the Doctor said, looking over at him.

Jack looked from the Doctor to Rose and back again. "Should I be scared?"

"Of course not, you're cute and flirtatious and haven't kidnapped her daughter for a year, you'll be fine," the Doctor smiled back. "You'll be a great human shield for the one that needs to be scared," he added, watching his foot as he scuffed it on the grating.

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "That's all in the past, she likes you now so stop being a baby," she told him sternly.

"You know you're right, she's bound to forget about that whole year when she finds out I gave you an incurable disease!" he replied pouting further and folding his arms protectively.

"I don't think you're giving your new face enough credit, it made a lot better first impression than the old one," Rose told him, the corners of her lips twitching.

The Doctor glared at her. "How is telling her 'Merry Christmas' then passing out a good first impression?" he asked raising a brow.

"Well, you were cheerful, you weren't rude and then you didn't mouth off like you usually do. It was a fantastic job all round," she told him, breaking into a grin as Jack laughed in the background.

"You just think you're so funny don't you?" he asked, looking just slightly offended.

"Oh I don't think," she said getting to her feet, "I…I…oh dear," she said before fainting, saved from falling to the floor by the Doctor's quick reflexes.

"Yeah, Jackie's really going to love me now," he grumbled as he picked her up and settled her comfortably in his arms once again. He looked over at Jack, "If she plans on slapping someone, it's not going to be me!" he warned before heading out the Tardis.

**So now Rose knows how deathly a sneeze can be! Who would have thought it? So is the Doctor in for another Jackie bashing? Hmm…**

_**Next Time:**_

_**Every fibre in Jackie's body wanted to slap him so hard he'd wake up next Tuesday. Unfortunately every fibre also noticed the bruise on the left jaw and the fingerprints on the right and knew he'd already had a fair beating, and she was sure his jaw was nothing compared to the emotional beating he was giving himself.**_

_**Coming Soon:**_

"_**Emergency Programme One," a voice said from behind him.**_

**Thanks for reading, and now if you can do that reviewing I'll love you forever and ever :-)**


	5. I'll Miss You

_AN: Hey guys, first off a HUGE sorry for making y'all wait so long! Range of issues really from no time on computers at work (which is bit of an issue at the mo too, but I squeezed some time in for ya (oh for those that don't know, I've got a live-in job, so 'work' constitutes full weeks rather than 9-5)), then my poor laptop dying on me (well the screen…poor thing). And I'd love to say that part of it was for those that whinged about how hard reviewing is (you know who you are :p)…but I love you guys too much, so even a whinging about reviewing review is good enough for me really…ANYWAY, nough about why I haven't been here._

_Okay normally before posting ANYTHING I re-read it a good two/three times, not so much for spelling/grammer but more for story flow etc. This one, basically has had nadda. I had a few pages written, but I've just spent the better portion of last two hours racing out the rest to get to the end (cos the next part is actually done already and this one was just iffy) so sorry if it's not totally up to scratch. I'm slightly sleep deprived so there are a couple moments where characters might be OOC or just going off on random tangents…but on an up side it means this parts a wee bit longer than the others…yay for length right?...that didn't sound as dirty in my head…_

_Right that explained, just also wanna say a huge …something to Rosie-Bec…soz there's a lot to be said, so I'll message you soon as I've posted this sweetie :D Just a quick let you know – you're doing fab in ALL your fics!! Can't wait to BMQA all of 'em!!...though my fingers might disagree somewhat :p Welcome to RedDwarfAddict (glad you got to read it all, just don't let me be an excuse for handing in homework late!...well actually you could try…but I doubt you'll get away with it…maybe when I'm famous?) and Blonde Dr. Who-Guru With Brains (good to see you're enjoying yourself (see I can ramble just as much in AN's as comments and BMQAs!))_

_And last but not least, a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed, every one just makes my day…so I've had a fair few fab days cos of you lot :D Plus you all know I love you cos…well technically not yet, but in a few minutes you'll also have a message from me ;)_

_Oh and in case you had ANY doubts about how much time I get these days, I started this AN at 1530 this afternoon…it's now 2038!! And before any of you even think it, no I'm not just that slow :p Anyway, on with the fic, ENJOY!!_

"Hi, I'm Captain Jack Harkness," Jack said, standing in an attractive pose with an even more charming smile when Jackie opened her door a few minutes later. "I'm a friend of Rose, but not the Doctor's," he said with a grin.

"Thanks Jack," the Doctor groaned from behind him.

Jack just smiled as he looked over his shoulder at him. "Hey you know the old saying - your enemy's enemy is your friend. So if you're her enemy, you've got to be mine too for her to be my friend," he murmured.

The Doctor just glared at him. "Just get inside already," he told him, shoving him forward with his shoulder so as not to disturb Rose. He regretted being hasty a moment later when he entered the stifling hot flat, instantly realising they'd returned not long after they'd left and Jackie had the heaters on full blast to stave off the winter chill, which unfortunately was the complete opposite of what Rose needed.

As she clawed her arms around his neck, fighting for the cold outside despite still being unconscious, he tried desperately not to wonder what it looked like to Jackie nor what retribution he would inevitably be paying later.

Instead he focused all his attention on her. "Shh Rose, we're home, safe and sound…well for the moment," he added at the death stare he felt boring into his back as he carried her upstairs to her room. Placing her gently on the bed, he went and opened the window and closed the door before returning to sit beside where she lay.

"Tell you what, I'll have the hots for you and you take care of your mum for me," he joked, though the smile barely touched his lips let alone reaching his eyes. He did slap his hand to his forehead at his choice of words though. He wanted her to tease him back, pointing out all the creatures he'd faced without so much as a flinch, and yet cowering at the mere thought of a human woman. But she didn't. She just murmured softly in her sleep as he gently stroked her damp fringe from her forehead.

He sniffed, looking away quickly as he rubbed his eyes, before getting up and making his way around the clutter on the floor to the heater. Pulling out his sonic screwdriver, he adjusted the setting before firing it at the heater, the hot air it was venting out turning icy in a matter of seconds.

He could hear Jackie yelling at Jack downstairs, but he tried to ignore them as he turned back to her, trying to be stronger than he was. "How can your room be such a mess? Seriously, most of your stuff is on the Tardis, well now in a pack, but still! You shouldn't have enough stuff to afford such a…a…" he was temporarily distracted by a rather tiny, lacy garment that had just caught his eye. Forcing his gaze back to her he stammered out, "such a mess. One of these days---"

_She dying, can't you see that?_

The thought pierced through him so quickly and fiercely that is was as though someone else had spoken to cut off his sentence rather than his own mind.

"One of these days," he tried again, but another thought cut through.

_Its all your fault. You are the Oncoming Storm, leaving behind a list of the dead in your wake._

"One of these days," he said more loudly, trying to talk over his own thoughts, to no avail.

_She'll be dead. You'll have killed her._

"One…I can't do this," he said softly as he looked down at her, so peaceful, so beautiful. It _was_ all his fault. "I'll find a way, I..." he trailed off, not able to make the promise now. It was as though he were at her wake rather than her death bed.

The thought snapped him out of his wallowing. He might not be able to face her right now, but by damn he was able to fight for her and he would until his dying breath!

_But will that be soon enough?_

He clenched his jaw firmly, feeling his eyes burn as he refused to let the tears spill over. "I'll be back," he told her before leaving the room, to find Jackie ready and waiting, though slightly restrained by Jack.

Every fibre in her body wanted to slap him so hard he'd wake up next Tuesday. Unfortunately every fibre also noticed the bruised left jaw and the fingerprints on the right cheek and knew he'd already had a fair beating, and she was sure it was nothing compared to the emotional beating he was giving himself.

The Doctor looked at her, completely broken inside, but holding it all together by the skin of his teeth. He stared at her, waiting for the inevitable beating, not even bothering to defend himself.

But instead of slapping him, she did something that surprised them both. She began to cry and lunged into his arms, wrapping her own around his waist in a fierce hug. "She's not going to die is she Doctor?" she wailed as she dampened his shirt front with her tears.

Taken completely off guard by the gesture, the Doctor found his arms wrapped protectively around her and cooing murmurs of comfort before he even had a chance to realise what was going on, much to Jack's unhidden amusement. "It's going to be okay Jackie, Jack and I will find the cure. Speaking of which," he said softly as he disentangled himself from her, "we should get going."

"She's awake then?" Jack asked, frowning as the Doctor shook his head. "She'll never forgive you if you don't at least say goodbye!"

"She needs her rest," he tried to protest, but cowered under the stern look Jackie gave him, seeming even more fierce than usual after the tenderness that had been there a moment earlier.

"Doctor if you don't get in there this very second and---"

"I'm going, I'm going," he cut her off, holding his hands up in surrender as her retreated back into the safety of Rose's room, closing the door behind him despite knowing they'd both be listening on the other side.

"Told you I'd be back," he murmured as he went back to sit beside her. "But it's only been a minute, no Tardis time snuck in I'm afraid," he added, brushing the hair that had flopped back across her face.

His hand lingered on her cheek as he fought the urge to kiss her. _Where had that come from?_ He wondered, then gave a rueful chuckle as he remembered. "Completely obsessed with Disney," he thought aloud, shaking his head.

"What?" Rose croaked out. She'd never admit it but she'd been awake for some time. It had been extraordinarily difficult to fein sleep as he'd kept repeating 'One of these days,' but she'd managed to, letting him decide on his own whether he'd say goodbye or not, though her mum had taken that choice away just minutes later.

As she opened her eyes, the first thing to come into focus was the Doctor's huge grin which made her smile, though the turmoil in his eyes worried her a moment later.

"Just berating my previous self," he informed her, taking her hand in his. "How you feeling?"

"Hot," she replied simply. "Why were you berating your previous self?"

The Doctor blushed slightly as he looked down at their entwined hands, wondering how simply holding her hand had never been enough. "Just his obsession with Disney."

"As in the person or the movies?" she asked, knowing it was always best to clarify when it came to the Doctor.

"The movies," he replied, looking back at her, the thought that had brought it all on jumping to the forefront of his mind once again, causing his cheeks to crimson.

Rose raised a brow, an amused grin crossing her face at the blush that had crossed his cheeks. "He never mentioned them to me," she said softly. "You sure _you're_ not the one with the obsession?" she added teasingly.

He sputtered incoherently for a minute before finally saying "If it was me, how would I have known the Lion King so well after just regenerating? Wasn't exactly time to quick nip to the video store and get a copy while you lot were bungling up saving the world now was there?"

"We were not bungling it up!" she protested, quite offended at his reference to her attempt at it.

He smiled, tracing her cheek with his hand. "True…the rest of the humans were bungling it up, you were at least attempting to make it right…talking a lot of rubish, but an attempt none the less," he added with a cheeky grin. He looked thoughtful for a moment before adding, "You know there's actually a good few races that would have worked on. The---"

"So that Disney obsession," Rose quickly cut him off. She knew she didn't have much time left with him and she'd be damned if her last conversation was about aliens that talking rubbish to was an effective attack for. "What made you think of it now?" She was rewarded with his cheeks going a deep crimson once again, but no real response. "Well?"

"It's just, when you're sleeping you can look quite pretty and peaceful, and that just got me thinking of Sleeping Beauty..." he trailed off, hoping she'd leave it at that.

She smiled at the thought of him thinking she was beautiful. "You know how that story goes right? I mean how she's saved and all," she added, looking down at their joined hands rather than meeting his gaze.

A large lump suddenly wedged itself in his throat. "Umm yes…I'm aware of the…premise of the story," he mumbled, staring at their hands.

"Were you going to?" the question slipped out before she could stop it, and she felt her own cheeks go crimson.

"No! I mean that would be…oh what's it called…statutory rape?" he asked, not able to think straight as thoughts of kissing her flooded his mind.

Rose couldn't help but giggle. "I was only asking about a kiss Doctor, not going all the way!"

"Sexual harrassment," he quickly corrected himself, fidgetting uncomfortably. He would have gotten up had she not held his hand so firmly.

"Technically that only applies if one of the parties didn't want it to happen," she said softly.

He was so flustered by his previous mistake that it took a moment for her words to sink in. "You'd want me to?" he asked, not sure he believed how lucky he could be.

Whatever her answer may have been he didn't get to find out, as Jack chose that moment to open the door. "Sorry to cut the farewells short, but we've really got to get going," he said softly, looking truly sorry to break the pair apart.

"Right," the Doctor replied, quickly jumping to his feet, missing Rose's touch the minute he'd left it. "Well…we should see you soon," he said, not quite meeting her gaze, thoughts he knew he shouldn't be having still filling his mind.

"I'll walk you to the door," she replied and she tried to force herself up.

The Doctor shook his head though, putting a restraining hand on her shoulder. "It's too hot in the rest of the house, and besides we don't want to waste time having to drag you back here again," he added, getting a glare in return.

After a moment's silence, Jack cleared his throat. "I'll leave you guys to it. Rose, always a pleasure, and we'll see you soon," he told her, going over and giving her a hug.

"Try not get slimered again, even if it's an improvement," she teased as she hugged him tightly.

He just ruffled her hair before leaving the room.

The pair stared at each other once again, neither wanting to be the first to say goodbye.

"Oh come here you big baby," she eventually sighed in exasperation, holding her arms out for him to give her a hug.

He pretended to protest being called a baby for about a second before diving into her arms, wrapping his own around her tightly. "I'm gonna miss you," he whispered into her hair.

"With Jack around? The pair of you'll be off on some beach paradise covered in beautiful people in minutes!" she replied, nuzzling into his shoulder.

He chuckled softly. "Yeah you're probably right," he replied, earning a whack on the shoulder as she pulled away from him. "Doesn't mean we'll enjoy it!" he pouted, rubbing his shoulder childishly.

Rose just raised a brow at him.

"It's true! Knowing our luck, we'd end up on one where the sunsets are an amazing orange, the sand dunes never ending, the waters perfectly swimmable day and night," he rambled on, faking a whistful look until she cleared her throat. "Oh, and you know, locals that find aliens a culinary delicacy," he added, tapping her nose affectionately.

She scrunched her nose. "There're planets like that?"

"Oh yes. It's set up to look like a complete beach paradise. Only problem is they happen to love non-locals so much they could eat them…literally."

"Way to put a girl off her pumpkin soup," Jackie chided, causing them both to jump as she entered the room carrying a tray with said soup steaming away in a bowl.

The Doctor leant forward scratching the back of his neck, hoping to avoid another Tyler seeing him blush crimson. "Right, well best be off," he said after a pause, giving Rose's hand one last squeeze before standing.

"No dilly dallying Doctor!" Jackie told him warningly, staring at him so intently he was surprised she couldn't read his thoughts.

"Mum!" Rose chided her mother.

"I mean it! You've got one hour! You turn up in one month and I'll have your guts for garters," she added, waving the spoon of all utensils in front of him ominously.

"Don't mind her, just go have fun!" Rose told him, earning a none to pleased look from Jackie. "Oh, and mind those paradise planets, don't want to be getting a call letting me know a new friend of yours has had you for lunch!"

Jackie frowned but the Doctor just rolled his eyes. "Tony did it better, though I liked the second one better."

"You're only saying that 'cause you're only his second favourite person," Rose teased.

"Are you two _still_ fighting about who Hopkins liked better?" Jack asked as he entered the room. "Honestly, what was that? Like a year ago?"

"And four months," Rose added.

"And twelve days," the Doctor added after her.

"Give or take."

"Not that we're counting."

"Not like he promised to call or anything."

"I was just waiting for the autographed picture."

The trio would have burst into laughter had Jackie not given them each her death stare in turn.

"Right, times a wasting!" the Doctor said, clapping his hands together. "We'll see you in 57 minutes," he told Rose, kissing the top of her head.

She smiled up at him before turning to Jack. "Take care of him," she implored, giving Jack a look that earned her a glare from the Doctor. "But don't do anything I haven't," she added glaring slightly.

"Scared I'll win that bet?" Jack asked as he ruffled her hair once more.

"Oh I've won that twice over already," she replied with a cheeky grin.

"Liar," he replied glaring, a look of shock crossing his face when she just raised her brows at him. "You little hussy! Holding out juicy gossip on me!" He was about to sit down beside her to hear it all when Jackie grabbed him by the ear, literally dragging him out the room.

"Maybe another time," she called, waving after him. "Go rescue him," she added to the Doctor once they'd both stopped laughing.

"And you think I need taking care of," he replied making his way out the room. "I'll see you soon."

"Doctor," she called out, waiting for him to turn around in the doorway. "I…I l…" she trailed off, fighting back tears. "I'll miss you," she finally forced out.

He couldn't help the emotions that flowed through him with those few words - his heart soaring that she would miss him even though he'd only be gone such a short time, and yet feeling horrible seeing her like this, and a large range in between. Fighting control over all of them, he shrugged it off. "You won't have a chance, I'll be back in a minute," he told her with a wink and his usual charming smile before leaving the room.

After saving Jack from Jackie, who'd gone from forcefully removing him out of the room to almost more forcefully trying to extract information on the bet out of him, he led them through a maze of corridors to the back stairwell.

"Uh Doc, isn't time of the essence and all?" Jack asked as they raced down the stairs and down a back ally he hadn't even known existed to arrive behind the Tardis.

"Yes Jack, that's why I'm giving our future selves the easiest way in," the Doctor replied as he unlocked the door, giving a weak smile as he held it open for Jack.

Jack gave his best encouraging smile before bounding inside.

The Doctor however, paused a moment to look back at the apartment building. He hadn't heard the future Tardis land, but then his hearts were bounding slightly louder than normal. He just hoped he was already back inside there, giving Rose the cure. With one last longing look, he stepped inside.

As the door closed behind him, the Tardis sprang into life. "What?" the Doctor asked, frowning at Jack who stood at the control panel.

"Don't look at me, I didn't touch anything!" Jack said raising his hands to emphasise his point.

The Doctor turned back to the doors, trying to open them but they wouldn't budge. "What," he growled, giving a soft grunt as he pulled on them with all his might.

"_Emergency Programme One," a voice said from behind him._

Spinning around, the word was barely audible, "What?"

_There you have it folks, another part down. I wasn't a particular fan of the 'What' ending for S2, but I loved DT's more distinctly different ways of saying it at end of S3…so I kinda had to steal it for my big cliffhanger ;)_

_Soz , that's why the Next Time and Coming Soon for last chapter were particularly evil…but if I let you know the Coming Soon was next it would have given a bit too much away now wouldn't it? Speaking of which:_

_Next Time:_

"_Where are we going?" Jack asked softly, not sure he really wanted to know, stepping back at the truly evil smile the Doctor gave him as he met his gaze._

"_Mars."_

_Coming Soon:_

"_Doc you can't just destroy an entire planet," Jack protested as they hovered above Mars._

_The Doctor glanced sideways at him as he looked out the doors at the red planet. "And why not?"_

_Now you all know what I'd love you to do, so please just do it, you know you want to…somewhere…deep down…really deep…possibly…maybe…give or take four days? Come on, R&R doesn't just stand for Relax and…wait Rest and Relaxation…that's what it usually stands for right? Yeah waaay too little sleep lately…_

_Oh and yes next part is written, but it won't be going up till I've caught up on BMQAs. It's only fair, poor Becs been waiting aaages for 'em! (Don't worry, you'll have a few emails tonight too! Oh and did you like the sneaky sneak peak I slotted in for Baby Blues? Hehe couldn't resist (you do know what I'm talking bout right?))_

_And with that…I'm done!_


	6. Emergency Programme One

**AN: Hey guys, first off sorry for the HUGE wait. Lack of net access isn't as fun as it might sound. Thanks heaps to Becks for being so patient!! Promise I'll do my best to get the rest of the BMQAs done tonight!! Anyway, I know what you're all after, so lets get right to it right? Oh and since we know there's a hologram coming, I've put it's parts in **_**italics**_**. Don't know if it'll help you as you read it, but it helped while writing so...enough from me and off to the story!! Enjoy!**

"You're not going to die!" he yelled back, stunning her into silence. "I won't let you Rose, I will find a way. Even if it means searching every time, every universe, I'll do it," he told her, thankful that she let him move closer now. He held her face between his hands as he met her worried gaze with one of determination. "You promised me forever remember? Don't think you're getting out of it this easily," he said softly, a smile crossing his face as she smiled at him.

As she looked into his eyes, she knew he meant it. He would spend his entire life, no matter how many regenerations that might be, not stopping to save universes the way he always had, instead searching for a cure that just didn't exist. She'd checked with the Tardis and what Jack said was right. But she couldn't bare to let her Doctor down. As much as she would prefer him being there to the end, she knew it would hurt him more being there than not and if there was one thing she refused to do, it was to cause him any more pain than she had to. And that's when she knew what she had to do.

"Think you might want to drop me off at mum's then," she told him, forcing herself to roll her eyes at his look of horror. "While I'm in the Tardis my timeline keeps going. If I'm out of it you can drop me off, spend years searching and be back before I've had a chance to have a cup of tea," she told him as she quickly thought through how she'd achieve her plan.

_RDRD_

"_Emergency Programme One," a voice said from behind him._

Spinning around, the word was barely audible, "What?" He stared at _the hologram of Rose_, looking as though she were sitting on one of the seats, the softest of smiles crossing her face.

"_Sound familiar Doctor? No? Well let me refresh your memory," she said, the evil glint in her eye visible even in the hologram. "Now listen, this is important - if this message is activated, then it can only mean one thing: we must be in danger, and I mean fatal. I'm dead, or about to die any second with no chance of escape."_

"No!" the Doctor yelled out, running to the control panels and trying to get the Tardis to land.

"_I did that too," she said softly, before frowning. "Well, if you're doing what I expect you are…you know, yelling, banging the poor controls," she added, _causing Jack to smile sadly as he watched the Doctor doing just that_. "Now stop your whinging and moaning and listen, 'cause I have a few things to say to you too Doctor!" she said firmly. "I've checked with the Tardis, and she says the same as Jack, the same as you know is true, but you're just too stupid to accept it. That's right, I just called you stupid so __**listen already**__," she scolded._

The Doctor dropped his head to his chest, finally stopping running from control to control, taking a seat as he just watched the image. 

"_Now, just like yours, this Emergency Programme means the Tardis can never return from here. That is, she won't be able to go back to London until…a few hours from now. Don't think this is my way of spiting you Doctor, because that couldn't be further from the truth. I have loved every moment I've had with you, every single one, from you telling me to run through to the farewells we've probably just had at mums. I don't think I was really living at all until you came along, done more in the last two years than I did in the 19 before that!" she gave a soft laugh, looking away for a moment._

"Why---"

"It's her birthday next week…or would have been," the Doctor answered Jack's question softly before he had a chance to even get it all out, his eyes never leaving the image. "Didn't let on I knew of course, just thought we'd go to all the places she wanted, which was how we ended up on Mars in the first place. The plan was to find out what presents she really wanted and then," he shook his head as if clearing it. "Guess it doesn't matter now," he said as the image of Rose turned back to face them.

"_I'm not doing this because I didn't want you here. The thought of going through this with just mum…without __**you**__ is killing me inside…but I don't think I could bear to leave you like that. At least now I was alive when you last saw me right? Alive and kicking rather than withering and dying right?" she added, giving him a smile so he knew she was only teasing, though hearing his own words come back to haunt him tore through his hearts. "I'm so sorry Doctor, I promised you I'd be with you forever, and here I am leaving already!"_

_She bit on her thumb nail as though deciding whether to say what was clearly on her mind, though he couldn't work out what it was from her expression. Possibly just telling him she'd miss him, it was nearly the same expression as earlier. It seemed she decided against it as she shook her head softly, giving a small smile again. "Don't travel on your own Doctor. I'm sure you'll be able to find a replacement before you and Jack drive each other up the walls," she gave a larger smile now, though her voice breaking as she'd said 'replacement' meant is lost some of its cheer._

"_And if you wanna remember me, then you can do one thing. That's all, just one thing," she said, the evil smile returning as she quoted him once again. "Have a good life. Do that for me, Doctor. Have a fantastic life." And there it was, the Rose Tyler trademark smile, tongue between teeth and all. She held it for a moment, and they could see her press a button on a remote, but the image didn't fade._

_She'd clearly thought she'd stopped recording though because as she dropped the remote to the floor, she dropped her head into her hands and cried. After a minute, she pulled herself together, wiping her eyes as she slowly got up and walked over to the control panel and gently stroked the controls. "Look after him won't you Tardis?" she said softly. The Tardis gave a few soft beeps that the Doctor couldn't quite make out, but they made Rose smile gently. "Yeah, he does. Sorry about him beating you up…well you know…when he does." There were a few more beeps and Rose couldn't help but laugh. "That'll teach him." The next couple of beeps caused Rose to laugh once again. "Never thought you cared about that sort of thing," she said, stroking the controls once again. "I'll miss you though…and Jack…and the Doctor…my Doctor," she whispered, tears trailing down her cheeks._

_The Tardis hummed how much she'd miss her too, and then they could hear his voice somewhere in the distance._

"_Rose?" they heard him calling before she quickly wiped her eyes, forcing a smile on her face as he entered view. "What have I told you about my poor old hearts?" he asked concern evident on his face._

"_I was only coming to talk to the Tardis, done that a million times without you getting your knickers in a twist about it," she told him teasingly._

_He just glared at her playfully, before coming over and giving her a hug. "Well excuse me for getting worried when Tardis is singing goodbyes and you're not where you're meant to be," he said as he held her tightly._

_Rose clung to him just as fiercely, not saying anything._

_As they pulled apart he stepped back, stepping on the remote. "What's this doing here?" he asked as he looked down at it. Rose looked away and didn't notice him press the button and then the image was gone._

The Doctor stared at the space the hologram had been for a few minutes, his face revealing nothing. Jack watched on silently, knowing this was the calm before the storm, just as he knew that the tears running down his own cheeks were for someone he'd only really known a few months, the reaction for knowing her for two years could only be greater. And then the storm broke.

The Doctor moved so swiftly that it took Jack a moment to realise the chair in his hand was the one he'd been sitting on a moment before. But it wasn't in his hands long as he flung it with all his strength against the wall, causing Jack to cringe as it shattered on impact. As he turned to the Tardis, his eyes were filled with a rage that Jack had never imagined any one person could hold within them.

"Take me back," he told her, his voice icy cold, and it was with a sense of foreboding that Jack realised the Doctor was still holding some of it back.

The Tardis gave a few defiant beeps that Jack was sure he himself wouldn't have had the courage to make in the face of such a formidable foe.

"I don't care what she asked for!" the Doctor yelled back. "She's dying and I have to be there for her!" He clenched his jaw tightly at her next response, though any response he might have had for it was cut off as something on the control panel caught his attention. Stepping closer, he picked up the remote. How had he been so foolish as to not wonder more about it when he had the chance, when she was still here with him.

The remote had the same fate as the chair, though the pieces it broke into were small enough to fall through the cracks of the floor, leaving only a couple of large plastic pieces to be seen.

His eyes travelled to his next target - Rose's chair, the chair he _knew_ she would have been sitting on during that message. Picking it up, he looked at the control panel, noting every control she'd ever touched, all of which seemed to be glowering at him, their memories of her touch there solely to torture him. His rage consumed him as he raised the chair, bringing it down on the nearest controls to him. With an evil vigour he made his way around the panels, smashing one from above, the next from below, and occasionally making a swing almost as though he were holding a baseball bat as the chair hit the panel face on.

All this Jack watched in silence, cringing every now and then at a particularly vicious blow. The Tardis had displayed a message on the panel nearest him letting him know she'd disconnected any feeling she might have had connected to the controls so this had no effect on her, except the possibly good one that she'd mentioned to Rose - she could finally remodel the old panels that had driven her crazy for years. She even went so far as to point out that there was no need to have such old bits and bobs like a refurbished bicycle pump when all technologies were available to her.

It was only when all that remained of the chair was a single arm that Jack moved around to the side of the panels the Doctor was on, but waited until even that was broken in half before stepping forward, catching the Doctor as he crumbled.

Jack held onto him tightly as the sobs wracked through him. Underneath the sobs Jack could feel the Doctor's body shaking from the thorough workout it had just received. "I'm sorry Doc, I'm so sorry," he murmured as Doctor's movements gradually subsided.

The Doctor wanted to laugh. _Sorry_. It was a word he had to say almost every day, never able to save everyone. He'd always meant it of course, wouldn't bother saying it if he didn't. And yet it seemed completely out of place at a time like this.

It came as a bit of a surprise for him to find he hadn't just wanted to laugh, but was in fact laughing, the complete absurdity of everything all colliding in his mind at once. The Tardis, his own ship, not doing as he asked her because that would go against the final wish of one of his companions. He couldn't remember a time when anyone he'd travelled with had ever even understood the Tardis, let alone been able to get her doing their bidding.

Only Rose, he thought fondly, his Rose, his absolutely amazing and fantastic Rose. Even at her worst she was still a woman so full of life, enthusiasm, a true sense of adventure. A woman that was currently dying on a remote planet, in a little city, in a tiny flat. The fact that only three people were mourning the loss was a crime not only against all of humanity, but inhumanity, and all the other itys he could think of. And yet there was nothing he could do about it. A Time Lord, whom by definition could rule over time and space, cable of saving millions just as easily as destroying them. And he couldn't even save a seemingly insignificant ape.

The laughter slowly died away as he decided if he couldn't save her, there was one thing he at least could do. And that was stop it from ever happening again.

Pulling away from Jack he went back to the remnants of controls, thankful that the ones he needed were still accessible as he set their course.

The Tardis had expected this course in action, and made no comment as he went about it. Though she knew it hadn't been a matter of whether he respected her or not, there would be a time to remind him the respect she deserved of him, that even her most material parts still affected her. But this wasn't it. Instead she linked to the vortex and guided them as quickly to their destination as possible.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked softly, not sure he really wanted to know, stepping back at the truly evil smile the Doctor gave him as he met his gaze.

"Mars."

_**Yeah I know it was a bit short, but hope you liked it all the same. Just felt the Doctor would have been more angry than sad since he would feel like he could still save her...not angry at her, but the situation...anyway before I go off on a ramble, please do me the great priviledge of submitting a review. You all know how much I love 'em :)**_


	7. Rose's Reactions

**Hey guys. Hope you all had a very merry Christmas and a FANTASTIC new year!! Sorry I know it's been months since I last updated this fic, but...well just can't get into the groove of writing any story at the moment. Got a few I'm trying to work on, but won't be posting any others (that aren't already up) for a while, just so when I do I've got a backlog of ones to resort to. Anyway, one of the bonuses of where I left off is this part is kinda like a recap...but kinda not. Anyways hope you enjoy (oh and Becks, yup did get home safe and sound, and figured out what I'm getting you for Christmas...though it's gonna be a couple weeks late (well can't say it's gonna be early now can I!))**

Rose first began rowsing as she felt her body temperature suddenly spike upwards again. She felt part of her body was still cool and reached out to claw the rest of her body to that spot, but there was something blocking her way, something carrying her forwards into the heat.

She tried desperately to fight through the fogginess of her own mind as she struggled to get back to the cold that her body needed, but then she heard his voice, soft and soothing. "Shh Rose, we're home, safe and sound…well for the moment," he told her.

It was then that she realised the thing carrying her forward was him, her Doctor. And even though she knew her body was screaming to get out of the heat, she relaxed. She trusted him completely. For he was her Doctor and he would always protect her.

He gently lay her down on her bed and then she heard him making his way across the room to the window. The cool draft was a god send and she angled her head slightly towards it as she heard him close the door. Her whole body tensed slightly as he sat down beside her. She was suddenly very aware they were together, in her room, on her bed, alone.

"Tell you what, I'll have the hots for you and you take care of your mum for me," he joked, and she couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her lips at the thought, realising a moment later the reason he didn't react to it was he was busy slapping his forehead for his choice of words. The smile was gone by the time he rested his hand gently back on hers.

"Sounds good to me," she couldn't resist murmuring softly as he gently stroked her damp fringe from her forehead, though she did restrain from holding it to her cheek when he took it away.

He sniffed and then she felt him get off the bed. She was worried that he was going to leave, and flickered her eyes open only to find him kneeling in front of her heater, sonic screwdriver at the ready. Was he even aware of how his jacket rode up and revealed how tight those trousers of his were she wondered before snapping her eyes shut as he turned back to her.

She could hear Jackie yelling at Jack downstairs, but tried to ignore them as he spoke.

"How can your room be such a mess?"

She contemplated this, quickly running through the items she'd left on her floor last time she was here. Few clothes, those notepads that she couldn't fit in her bag, few old magazines, probably some crisp and chocolate wrappers, nothing too incriminating then.

"Seriously, most of your stuff is on the Tardis, well now in a pack, but still!"

Shit! Her eyes shot open - the French knickers Shareen had bought her for her last birthday! Oh god how was he going to react to those?

"You shouldn't have enough stuff to afford such a…a…"

Realising her eyes were open, she looked over at him only to find he was looking in the direction of the very item she'd been thinking of. She closed her eyes contentedly as she realised his reaction couldn't be seen as bad at all.

"Such a mess," he finally stammered out, and she found it very hard not to laugh. Had a pair of her knickers actually almost made him speechless? "One of these days---" He stopped dead and she couldn't help but wonder if he'd caught sight of some other revealing item of clothing he'd never seen her wear.

As the pause wore on though, she opened her eyes to look at him through her lashes, only to find a deep frown crossing his face now as he looked off into space. She closed her eyes as he turned back to her though.

"One of these days," he began again, only to stop just as before. The pause was slightly longer this time, and then he repeated the words again, "One of these days," more loudly this time. After a short pause his voice came out choked, "One…I can't do this," he said softly.

It took all her will power not to reveal she was awake then, to just go over and give him a hug.

"I'll find a way, I..." he trailed off. Though it wasn't nearly as abrupt as the previous times, it still worried her.

She desperately wanted to 'wake up', to at least say goodbye. But she knew if she did that she'd tell him everything, even about the message she'd left him back on the Tardis, and then he'd never leave her behind. She wished he'd been smiling the last time she'd seen him rather than that frown, but she'd made her choice already. She was going to spare the Doctor her death even if that meant going through it alone, well not alone. Her mum would be there, but that wasn't the same as having the man you...as having him there.

"I'll be back," he told her, breaking her from her thoughts.

Her eyes shot open again as she realised he was leaving without even saying goodbye! But then of course he didn't know this was the final goodbye she reminded herself. She saw a flash of Jackie and Jack before he closed the door behind him.

She sighed, willing herself not to cry. He was gone. She never thought she would be the one to choose to leave. Always thought he'd either leave her behind one day or she'd die traveling with him. Her chest grew tight at the thought – she was dying. She'd never expected to die young. So many things she'd yet to do, to see. She couldn't help but smile at that though – she'd seen a whole lot more than most her age. And really she was lucky because she didn't have any regrets, or many anyway. Leaving the Doctor was one of them. Never telling him was the other.

Her mother's voice broke her from her thoughts. "Doctor if you don't get in there this very second and---"

"I'm going, I'm going," he cut her off, Rose watching him back into the room before snapping her eyes shut as he closed the door.

"Told you I'd be back," he murmured as he went back to sit beside her. "But it's only been a minute, no Tardis time snuck in I'm afraid," he added, brushing the hair that had flopped back across her face.

She bit the inside of her lip as his hand lingered on her cheek, fighting the urge to kiss him. _Where had that come from?_ She wondered, frowning as the Doctor chuckled. "Completely obsessed with Disney."

"What?" she croaked out before thinking. She really had intended to let him decide whether he'd say goodbye or not, but her mum had taken that choice away just minutes later.

As she opened her eyes, the first thing to come into focus was the Doctor's huge grin which made her smile – now he would be smiling when she last saw him. Though the turmoil in his eyes worried her more than the frown had.

"Just berating my previous self," he informed her, taking her hand in his. "How you feeling?"

"Hot," she replied simply. "Why were you berating your previous self?" She raised a brow as he blushed, forcing herself not to giggle as he refused to meet her gaze.

"Just his obsession with Disney."

"As in the person or the movies?" she asked, knowing it was always best to clarify when it came to the Doctor. She forced the smile away as he finally made eye contact once more.

"The movies," he replied.

Rose raised a brow, the amused grin crossing her face once more as his blush deepened. "He never mentioned them to me," she said softly. "You sure _you're_ not the one with the obsession?" she added teasingly.

He sputtered incoherently for a minute before finally saying "If it was me, how would I have known the Lion King so well after just regenerating? Wasn't exactly time to quick nip to the video store and get a copy while you lot were bungling up saving the world now was there?"

"We were not bungling it up!" she protested, quite offended at his reference to her attempt at it.

He smiled, tracing her cheek with his hand. "True…the rest of the humans were bungling it up, you were at least attempting to make it right…talking a lot of rubish, but an attempt none the less," he added with a cheeky grin. He looked thoughtful for a moment before adding, "You know there's actually a good few races that would have worked on. The---"

"So that Disney obsession," Rose quickly cut him off. She knew she didn't have much time left with him and she'd be damned if her last conversation was about aliens that talking rubbish to was an effective attack for. "What made you think of it now?" She was rewarded with his cheeks going a deep crimson once again, but no real response. "Well?"

"It's just, when you're sleeping you can look quite pretty and peaceful, and that just got me thinking of Sleeping Beauty..." he trailed off, hoping she'd leave it at that.

She smiled at the thought of him thinking she was beautiful. "You know how that story goes right? I mean how she's saved and all," she added, looking down at their joined hands rather than meeting his gaze.

"Umm yes…I'm aware of the…premise of the story," he mumbled, staring at their hands.

"Were you going to?" the question slipped out before she could stop it, and she felt her own cheeks go crimson.

"No! I mean that would be…oh what's it called…statutory rape?" he asked, not able to think straight as thoughts of kissing her flooded his mind.

Rose couldn't help but giggle. "I was only asking about a kiss Doctor, not going all the way!"

"Sexual harrassment," he quickly corrected himself, fidgetting uncomfortably. He would have gotten up had she not held his hand so firmly.

"Technically that only applies if one of the parties didn't want it to happen," she said softly.

He was so flustered by his previous mistake that it took a moment for her words to sink in. "You'd want me to?" he asked, not sure he believed how lucky he could be.

Whatever her answer may have been he didn't get to find out, as Jack chose that moment to open the door. "Sorry to cut the farewells short, but we've really got to get going," he said softly, looking truly sorry to break the pair apart.

"Right," the Doctor replied, quickly jumping to his feet, missing Rose's touch the minute he'd left it. "Well…we should see you soon," he said, not quite meeting her gaze, thoughts he knew he shouldn't be having still filling his mind.

"I'll walk you to the door," she replied and she tried to force herself up.

The Doctor shook his head though, putting a restraining hand on her shoulder. "It's too hot in the rest of the house, and besides we don't want to waste time having to drag you back here again," he added, getting a glare in return.

After a moment's silence, Jack cleared his throat. "I'll leave you guys to it. Rose, always a pleasure, and we'll see you soon," he told her, going over and giving her a hug.

"Try not get slimered again, even if it's an improvement," she teased as she hugged him tightly, trying not to cry once more as she knew this would be the last time she saw him.

He just ruffled her hair before leaving the room.

The pair stared at each other once again, neither wanting to be the first to say goodbye.

"Oh come here you big baby," she eventually sighed in exasperation, holding her arms out for him to give her a hug.

He pretended to protest being called a baby for about a second before diving into her arms, wrapping his own around her tightly. "I'm gonna miss you," he whispered into her hair.

"With Jack around? The pair of you'll be off on some beach paradise covered in beautiful people in minutes!" she replied, nuzzling into his shoulder.

He chuckled softly. "Yeah you're probably right," he replied, earning a whack on the shoulder as she pulled away from him. "Doesn't mean we'll enjoy it!" he pouted, rubbing his shoulder childishly.

Rose just raised a brow at him.

"It's true! Knowing our luck, we'd end up on one where the sunsets are an amazing orange, the sand dunes never ending, the waters perfectly swimmable day and night," he rambled on, faking a whistful look until she cleared her throat. "Oh, and you know, locals that find aliens a culinary delicacy," he added, tapping her nose affectionately.

She scrunched her nose. "There're planets like that?"

"Oh yes. It's set up to look like a complete beach paradise. Only problem is they happen to love non-locals so much they could eat them…literally."

"Way to put a girl off her pumpkin soup," Jackie chided, causing them both to jump as she entered the room carrying a tray with said soup steaming away in a bowl.

The Doctor leant forward scratching the back of his neck, hoping to avoid another Tyler seeing him blush crimson. "Right, well best be off," he said after a pause, giving Rose's hand one last squeeze before standing.

"No dilly dallying Doctor!" Jackie told him warningly, staring at him so intently he was surprised she couldn't read his thoughts.

"Mum!" Rose chided her mother.

"I mean it! You've got one hour! You turn up in one month and I'll have your guts for garters," she added, waving the spoon of all utensils in front of him ominously.

"Don't mind her, just go have fun!" Rose told him, earning a none to pleased look from Jackie. "Oh, and mind those paradise planets, don't want to be getting a call letting me know a new friend of yours has had you for lunch!"

Jackie frowned but the Doctor just rolled his eyes. "Tony did it better, though I liked the second one better."

"You're only saying that 'cause you're only his second favourite person," Rose teased.

"Are you two _still_ fighting about who Hopkins liked better?" Jack asked as he entered the room. "Honestly, what was that? Like a year ago?"

"And four months," Rose added.

"And twelve days," the Doctor added after her.

"Give or take."

"Not that we're counting."

"Not like he promised to call or anything."

"I was just waiting for the autographed picture."

The trio would have burst into laughter had Jackie not given them each her death stare in turn.

"Right, times a wasting!" the Doctor said, clapping his hands together. "We'll see you in 57 minutes," he told Rose, kissing the top of her head.

She smiled up at him before turning to Jack. "Take care of him," she implored, hating that she couldn't do it herself, giving Jack a look that earned her a glare from the Doctor. "But don't do anything I haven't," she added glaring slightly as she thought of all the flirting Jack would be able to do that she wouldn't.

"Scared I'll win that bet?" Jack asked as he ruffled her hair once more.

"Oh I've won that twice over already," she replied with a cheeky grin, though not about to admit to Jack that the first time was when Cassandra had control of her body.

"Liar," he replied glaring, a look of shock crossing his face when she just raised her brows at him. "You little hussy! Holding out juicy gossip on me!" He was about to sit down beside her to hear it all when Jackie grabbed him by the ear, literally dragging him out the room.

"Maybe another time," she called, waving after him. "Go rescue him," she added to the Doctor once they'd both stopped laughing.

"And you think I need taking care of," he replied making his way out the room. "I'll see you soon."

"Doctor," she called out, waiting for him to turn around in the doorway. Now or never she thought. "I…I l…" she trailed off, fighting back tears, both at losing him and not being able to say it. "I'll miss you," she finally forced out. Maybe it was for the best. Maybe telling him now, knowing what lay ahead, would be worse than never telling him.

"You won't have a chance, I'll be back in a minute," he told her with a wink and his usual charming smile before leaving the room.

Rose listened as the Doctor saved Jack from Jackie, who'd gone from forcefully removing him out of the room to almost more forcefully trying to extract information on the bet out of him. She waited till she heard the door close before burying her head in her pillow and letting the sobs she'd been holding for so long out.

"Alright what is the bet..." Jackie trailed off at the sight of her daughter. "Oh Rose," she murmured as she shot beside her, drawing her into a hug. "It'll be alright. I know I'm forever telling him off, but he really is good, and he'll be back in no time. He will, just you wait and see," she added more adimantly as Rose shook her head.

"No he won't mum," Rose eventually croaked out. "He's gone for good."

Jackie frowned. "He'd never leave you Rose. I've seen the way he looks at you. It would take more than heaven and earth to keep him away."

"Not that much," she hiccoughed.

"What are you talking about Rose? You know how much he cares for you, don't you?" Jackie asked, now worrying that her daughter didn't think she was that important to the Doctor.

"I know mum, and that's why I had to do it," Rose sobbed.

"Do what sweetheart?"

Rose met her mother's gaze hating all the worry she saw there knowing she was the cause. "He's not coming back because I've told the Tardis not to let him."

"But the Tardis is his ship, it can't---"

"She won't let him mum. She's...she's a living ship and she's amazing and wonderful, and because I asked her to, she won't let him come back till..." Rose's voice trailed off, still not able to manage saying it aloud yet.

"But why?" Jackie cried, feeling her own tears trailing down her cheeks now.

"Because there isn't a cure mum. The whole universe knows that but he's not willing to believe it 'cause it means losing...it means it's his fault that I'm dying. But it's not. I was the one that wanted to travel with him, and I was the one that wanted to go to the pyramids so it's my fault. And I'm not gonna make him spend the rest of his lives trying to find a cure that just doesn't exist."

Jackie stared at her daughter. She'd always known she was special, amazing for her age, but looking at her now she knew she was already a woman, already such an amazing, wonderful woman whom she hated the thought of having to live without. "You never told him did you?" she eventually asked.

"He wouldn't have left if I told him---"

"Not about that," Jackie waved her off. "You never told him you love him did you?"

Rose stared at her, mouth opening and closing a few times before she held it shut, slowly shaking her head.

Jackie bit her lip. There may not be a lot they had in common, but that was one thing – yes she'd married the man she loved, but she wasn't sure he knew how much she loved him when she lost him. And she knew the pain thinking about it caused.

"So what would you like to do? I can turn off the heaters and you can come down stairs, or we can go out or---"

"Isn't it time for your daily dose of Cori?" Rose asked, raising a brow at her mum.

Jackie glared softly at her. "I'm sure I'll manage without the Street just this once. But if you want TV there's that spinoff to that Duffy show you used to watch?"

"Duffy?" Rose asked frowning.

"You know, kills the vampires...but the spinoffs about the vampire."

"And you watch it?" Rose asked, wondering whether she'd been dropped on some parallel universe without knowing.

Jackie blushed. "Well the blonde one's kind of grown on me. Reminds me a bit of your friend Jack. Plus he's got a point about cavemen," she replied, picking up Roses's tray as she headed for the door. "I'll go open the windows and should be ready for you in a few minutes."

Rose couldn't help but laugh. Not exactly how she expected her last hours on Earth to be, but that was the fun in the unexpected – it just wasn't what you expected.

**Hope you enjoyed that. Soz, didn't want a sad ending so turned into a quirky one instead. James Marsters has been growing on me since I saw him in concert (yes I went to a concert of two actors I wasn't huge fans of. The things I do for fangirl friends :p but having said that, I'm SO glad I went now!!) And I'm SO gutted that I'll be missing the intro to Captain John in a couple weeks!! Anyway, enough babbling...actually, just before I go, HAVE to have a rant, cos Becks story reminded me of it (so blame her :p ...though at least I was nice and put it at the end!)**

**Can't remember where or who it was but somewhere on YouTube there's a clip from Utopia, you know the bit where Martha's telling the Doctor about Yana's watch and saying about Face of Boe's last words. Anyway, whoever it was commented that RTD stuffed up cos Jack has no reaction to the mention of Face of Boe. Sorry if I remembered where this comment was this would go there, but instead you guys get it. Okay I don't think this was a stuff up cos if you think about it, Jack was a Time Agent, knowing about heaps of different aliens etc. So if he didn't already know about FoB before joining the Agency, he would have after and since FoB woulda been round for millions of years prior, would have thought it a coincidence. So no reaction when Martha mentions him. Then give him a year of thinking about what the Doctor's said about not being able to cure him and he probably starts thinking maybe it is possible, which is why he asks the Doc if he knows what'll happen in a million years. The Doc saying he doesn't know would confirm for him that it could be possible it was him without the Doc knowing, and then the Doc and Martha's face when he tells them his old nickname would be like confirmation that FoB is probably him, so his last line is kinda evil cos in their business it's not always guaranteed, but he KNOWS he'll be seeing him again...okay so admittedly RTD might not have thought any of this, but yeah...that's my grumble for the day...though expect a lot larger one if RTD changes his mind on it!! Especially after GDL's interesting theories on how Jack turns into FoB!! And now that I've bored you all silly...please still review :p**


	8. Mars

**Hey guys, see, told you I'd be posting more soon ;) Okay cos there has been another big delay, the last part was Rose's Reactions arriving back in London, and the part before that was the Doc seeing her version of Emergency Protocol One followed by ripping the Tardis control panel to shreds before the lovely last lines:**

"_**Where are we going?" Jack asked softly, not sure he really wanted to know, stepping back at the truly evil smile the Doctor gave him as he met his gaze.**_

"_**Mars."**_

**Very short recap I know, but I'm keen to just post the next chapter, as I'm sure you're keen to read it if you're here ;) Enjoy :)**

MCMC

"Doc you can't just destroy an entire planet," Jack protested as they hovered above Mars.

The Doctor glanced sideways at him as he looked out the doors at the red planet. "And why not?"

"Do you really think that's what she'd want? You murdering thousands, _millions_ of innocent Marsians for something they had no control over happening?" Jack asked, trying to move between the Doctor and the door.

The Doctor gave a soft laugh. "_That's_ the best you can come up with Harkness? What _Rose_ would want? I expected at least a reciting of all the different acts, policies, laws, suspenders and jiggory it went against…you could have even brought in how at this point in time certain technology hasn't been passed on yet and by destroying it now a huge paradox would be created that I'd inevitably be left to clean up…or how any survivors or Marsian families currently on vacation would, when they found out the cause, declare war on Earth which would lead to the almost certain destruction of this entire universe…or at the very least you could mention how their banana season has just begun and I would be denying the galaxy of millions of that particular Marsian delicacy. You really are getting sloppy Jack," he said, patting him on the shoulder sympathetically. "If I had planned on destroying it your drivle might have earned them an extra minute, maybe two," he added before heading back to the control panels.

"You…you're not destroying it then?" Jack asked, completely confused. He was having a hard enough time just trying to keep up with the Doctor's change in emotions let alone next actions.

The Doctor smiled at him with a hint of amusement. "Course not. Destroying one planet each decade's alright, any more than that and the paperwork will bury you for the entire next decade!" he told him as he pressed the final button and they were in motion once again.

"So what are you planning on doing then?" Jack asked, flopping down in the only chair that wasn't in pieces over the floor.

"Just have a chat. Long as I like what they've got to say they'll be alright next decade," he replied, giving him a wink as he headed towards the doors. Stepping out, he smiled as he saw the thrown in front of him. "Perfect landing if I do say so myself," he said over his shoulder to Jack.

"Never got that saying, I mean you've just said it so of course you say it yourself," Jack mumbled as he stepped out, looking around at the impressive and slightly intimidating thrown room.

"You must be the Doctor," the Marsian sitting on the thrown spoke with more force than his small frame would have implied. Well Jack assumed he was a Marsian, after all they were on Mars, he just didn't have the icy feeling the last set of Marsians Jack had encountered did. His skin that was not covered by the brown leather tunic shimmered different shades of green through blue, and he looked quite relaxed with two hands resting on his knees, two on the arms of the thrown and the final two's three fingers interlocked so that his chin could rest on them.

The Doctor tilted his head as he eyed the alien, though he couldn't hide his smile of satisfaction. "Heard of me have you?" he asked.

"Let us say your reputation proceeds you, Last Time Lord," the Marsian replied, moving three of his arms in a gesture that emanated his condolences, to which the Doctor bowed his head. "I am Ybab of the Yllej Clan, current ruler of Mars, you would know me by my markings," Ybab said as he indicated the highest two of his arms with the lower two, where intricate patterns could be seen. "How might I be of assistance?" he said with a slightly odd smile.

The Doctor frowned for a moment, not used to anyone jumping to help him out. "I'm after the cure for Marsian hots," he said once he'd regained his composure.

The odd smile grew. "You know my answer to this," he said, inclining two arms in a way the Doctor could not interpret.

"Yeah, the whole 'there is no cure' isn't gonna cut it today. I have a friend, a human who's contracted it. I need the cure and I need it now," the Doctor replied, folding his arms.

"There is no record of any man of Earth ever surviving hots," Ybab answered, inclining his two arms the same pattern once again.

The Doctor gave a low growl. "I don't care what the records show, I won't let her die. If I have to destroy all of Mars to find the answer I'll do it---"

"Patience young Time Lord," Ybab cut him off, a smile crossing his face at the Doctor's expression at being called young. "When you have lived as long as I have you may give me that expression," he told him as a parent might reprimand their child.

"Don't let my boyish good looks fool you Ybab," the Doctor replied, raising a brow.

Ybab just shook his head, giving what could only be described as a laugh. "I have never heard of one less than twelve centuries describing themselves as more than an adult. You are truly unique," Ybab said, causing the Doctor to turn crimson as his meaning sunk in. "As for your friend, you need not try express how deeply you feel on this, your eyes say it so much better than your words could possibly attempt. I beg your patience young Time Lord. Rethink that what you know and you shall have all your answers."

"Is it just me or does he seem like a six-armed Yoda?" Jack murmured from behind him.

The Doctor ignored him as he held Ybab's gaze. "You refuse to give any further assistance than this?" he asked, holding back his annoyance by a thread.

"This is great assistance, have patience and you shall see I am right. But if you do not trust in this, know that if you have not come to your solution after rethinking it, I will offer more," he replied as his arms returned to the state of relax they'd been when they arrived.

"Why not tell me now?" the Doctor asked.

Ybab inclined his head as though affronted that the Doctor should speak first when he had clearly ended the conversation. "I have begged your patience young Time Lord. Rethink that what you know and you shall have all your answers," Ybab repeated his earlier words.

"What does that mean?"

"Rethink that what you know and you shall have all your answers," Ybab repeated.

"Yeah I heard you, that doesn't answer my questions."

Ybab held his two middle arms in a gesture that was obviously frustration. "The answer is in the doing."

Before the Doctor had a chance to show his own frustration, Jack grabbed his arm, pulling him back into the Tardis, calling their thanks over his shoulder before closing the door. "Doc if there's one thing I've learnt, you don't piss off the ruler of a planet, even if it's one you plan on destroying later," he said as he went over and stole the seat before the Doctor could.

"Hover somewhere…over Earth," the Doctor told the Tardis as he paced the room. "What did he mean---"

"_Rethink what you know_!" Jack told him, apparently just as frustrated by the Doctor's lack of understanding the idea. "Just think over everything you know about the hots, about Rose getting it…everything!"

The Doctor glared at him for a moment, but continued pacing, dropping his gaze as he fell deep in thought where he remained for what felt like hours to Jack, though was probably only minutes, if not seconds. "I worked it out wrong," he said suddenly.

Jack frowned. "Worked what out wrong?"

"Time!" he said as he scrubbed his face. "Going on Rose falling into the lake at midday, she'd have lost six hours on the Tardis by the time we arrived at Jackie's. I put two hours for dinner and another two for breakfast, plus an hour in the Winter Wonderland, so…if you put it how long it counted for the 48 hour period, it would be sixteen hours all together since you'd have to double all the non-Tardis times, giving her thirty-two hours on the Tardis. That's how I worked out four in the morning."

"I follow that. What's wrong with it?" Jack asked, glancing at his watch. How had it taken him so long to work this out when he was apparently a Lord of Time?

"_I_ was the one that only spent two hours at dinner and breakfast at Jackie's. Rose stayed the night."

"Wait if she stayed---"

"She was on the Tardis for six hours, off it for 18 at Jackie's, slept for six, an hour out at Winter Wonderland…that's already 25 hours!!" he exclaimed, raking his hands through his hair as he tried to make sense of it all.

"But you said on the Tardis---"

"I've already taken that into account Jack, or didn't you notice 6 plus 18 plus 6 plus 1 don't add up to 25?" he asked teasingly.

"Doc there isn't a reported case of anyone _ever_ surviving more than 24 hours," Jack said as the information sunk in.

"Well there is now, because she was up to 26 when you arrived! Thirty by now!"

"But how is that even possible?"

"I don't know, but I'll bet that the answer to that is the cure! Tardis take me to the earliest possible second you can in London…preferably outside the Powell Estate," the Doctor commanded.

Jack frowned. "If you can just tell her to do it why all the controls?"

The Doctor smiled at him. "She doesn't like being told what to do. Thinks I'm being lazy…plus she can land on a pinpoint on a particular nanosecond, whereas Time Lord's intuition might land you a bit off your target, but it'll get you to where you're most needed."

"Sorry I asked," he replied with a laugh as they landed. They glanced at each other before taking off towards the door at a sprint, not stopping till they reached the door of their destination, which also happened to be Jackie Tyler's front door.

**So did any of you see that coming? ;) Oh and ****Seshat (just found out what that means! Groovy!!) – see now you FINALLY get to see the character you inspired with your first review (if you missed it, check out how the Marsian leader introduced himself ;))**

**Anyway, hope you all liked it despite it being short. And if you've read, please spend that little extra time to review, means the world to me :)**

**Cheers**

**B**


	9. The End

**Hey guys. Yup it's finally here, the last part, the conclusion the end...and I'm actually really sad to see this one go (hence taking over two weeks to write!!) Just wanna say thank you to EVERYONE that reviewed this. Know it's a relatively short fic considering all up it's only nine parts (posted over 8 months...that's a somewhat worrying post average!!), but hope you all loved it as much as I did writing it...anyway, I'll let you guys get to it now...oh and Bells, you really think I'd leave out something like that?? ;)**

The pair barged in without pretense, though falling silent at the sight that met them. Jackie sat asleep on the couch, her head resting on her hand, propped on the arm of the couch. Rose lay on the same couch, her head resting on her mother's lap and a protective arm around her. There were dozens of photo albums strewn across the coffee table in front of them, though there were loose ones across Rose's chest and on the chair around her. The tear trails were still visible on both their cheeks.

The Doctor made his way carefully over to her, as though even the softest of noises might break the spell and mean disaster for Rose.

Jack couldn't even bare to move further into the room as he watched the Doctor approach her, his own fear washing over him once more.

It was as though he were watching someone else in slow motion as he watched his own hand stretch out to rest on her cheek. Her very cold cheek. The Doctor felt his hearts breaking. How could she have survived so long and not still be going when he got back? Then a frown crossed his face. Surely if you've died of hots, other than being in a bit of a puddle on the floor, it would be quite unlikely your body would be cold so soon after death.

And as though reading his mind, Rose moved her face so it was snuggling into the Doctor's warm hand, a hand much warmer than the icy surroundings which were the cause of her chill. She blinked groggily a few times before her eyes finally opened to reveal a huge grin just centimeters away from her, causing her to blink a few more times in fright before working out what it was. "Doctor?" she croaked out, disbelief and confusion evident.

"Oh Rose, my amazing, _wonderful_ Rose!" he beamed, engulfing her in a hug.

Jack was over in a second, barreling on top of the pair in a very ungraceful group hug.

"What the?" Jackie woke with a fright to find the three piled on the couch beside her. Despite the rude awakening, she couldn't be too angry at seeing the pair, especially as they pulled away from her daughter and the gorgeous Captain Jack pulled her up and into a hug as he half danced her around the room.

"But how..." the Doctor wondered aloud, still not bringing himself to letting go of Rose completely as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned her for a moment, a frown crossing his face at the readings.

"Good to see you too," she replied cheekily, poking her tongue out at the screwdriver that was still directed at her face.

The Doctor forgot about the readings for a moment as he just beamed back at her. "Oh it is, it is _so _good to see you! Fantastic even!" he told her before drawing her into another hug. But before she could even wrap her own arms around him once more, he was pulling away to point a stern finger at her, "But if you _ever_ even _think _about using that emergency protocol again I'll...do something...unpleasant..." he trailed off, unable to think of anything particularly threatening as the thought of the protocol rushed through his mind.

Blinking a few times, he quickly turned his gaze back to the screwdriver, not noticing Rose's watery smile as his frown returned. He ran a hand through his hair trying to figure it out. "But that just doesn't make..." he trailed off , leaping to his feet and looking around the room. Noticing the discarded bowl of soup, he directed the sonic beam at it for a moment, letting out a laugh. He pointed it back at Rose then back at the soup once more.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked, having had to stop the dance when he realized Jackie wasn't anywhere near as used to vertigo as her daughter.

"Oh Jackie," the Doctor beamed, turning to the older woman. "I love you so much right now I could kiss you!" the Doctor gushed. "In fact..." he grabbed her face between his hands and kissed her, pulling away a moment later with a satisfied smile.

For his part, the kiss hadn't been more than Jack's goodbye kisses on the Game Station, but it took Jackie's breath away all the same. She just stared opened mouthed at him, unable to even force herself to blink.

"Oh how is that fair?!" Jack grumbled. "I flirt non-stop, all she does is makes some soup and---" his words were cut off as the Doctor kissed him in similar fashion.

"Happy now?" the Doctor asked, smiling as Jack had similar reaction to Jackie. "At least Jackie was nice enough not to try slip in some tongue," the Doctor teased, bringing Jack back from his daze.

Rose cleared her throat as softly as she possibly could from her spot on the sofa, although apparently not soft enough for Jackie's hearing as both her and the Doctor turned to face her.

Jackie turned back to face the Doctor. "If your lips even brush any part of my daughters anatomy, I'll be slapping you six ways to Sunday!" she told him sternly, hands on hips to emphasize her point.

"Mum!" Rose exclaimed, more in disappointment than frustration.

"Maybe later Rosie," Jack teased, earning himself a glare.

"I never got that saying," the Doctor spoke as though Jack hadn't, his hand still rubbing his cheek protectively as though it had been slapped. "I mean how are there six ways to Sunday? There's the slow path you humans seem to enjoy and then there's the fast path of just hopping in the TARDIS...where are the other four?"

Jackie eyed him warily. "Would you like me to show you?" she asked, taking a menacing step forward.

"No, no no. No, no need for that," he quickly stumbled out.

"So, what's so great about mum's soup then?" Rose asked, deciding to be nice to him _despite_ being the only one in the room not to be kissed by him...or at least not recently anyway.

The Doctor grinned over at her before shrugging. "No idea. It's not just pumpkin soup, and whatever the combination it just happens to be the perfect antidote for Martian hots!"

Rose giggled. "Like tea for regeneration's?"

"Exactly," he replied, his grin broadening to cheek-aching point.

"So what's the secret ingredient?" Jack asked.

"Chicken stock," Rose replied.

"Rose!" Jackie scolded. "That's meant to be a family secret!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "And it might save people's lives mum," she retorted, before frowning at a chuckling Jack. "What's so funny?"

Jack looked up at the group that were all staring at him now. "Sorry it's just...looks like the Time Agency knew the cure all along." He paused, trying to control his laughter once more. "Way back when, when the Agency was still looking for the cure, they decided to go to Mars and find out if they could find out the cure directly from the locals. Only problem was the only translator onboard was the first affected. All he kept saying was what they thought was 'foul pumpkin soup'. So they tried every foul type of pumpkin there was...poor sod died soon after being forced to consume every rancid recipe they cooked up. After that they just gave up and it was decided there was no human cure...if only he'd written it down they mighta figured it out..." he trailed off, still chuckling. Seeing the glares he was receiving, it quickly subsided. "Well I thought it was funny," he mumbled, looking at the floor.

"So, where we headed next?" Rose asked, jumping to her slightly wobbly feet.

"To bed!" the Doctor scolded her before Jackie could get it out. "You've just recovered a near fatal disease---"

"But Doooctor!" she whined.

"No buts about it!" he retorted.

She rolled her toe over the floor as she pouted. "Can I at least sleep in the TARDIS?"

"Rose I think---"

She quickly cut him off once more though. "It's just so quiet here...no offense mum, but the silence is almost deafening in here at night! Well, you know, besides the sirens and all..." she trailed off.

Jackie sighed. "'spose that ship of yours can keep a watch on her 24/7 till she's all better?" she asked as she turned to the Doctor, being more accepting after seeing him adamant Rose should be going to bed.

"TARDIS' not the only one that will," Jack murmured, as he glanced over at the Doctor, earning a glare in return.

"Of course Jackie," the Doctor assured her, not willing to admit to anyone that when he'd told Rose she was to go directly to bed it had never occurred to him that she had a perfectly good one right here.

"And I'm keeping the sink," she added with a pointed glare.

The Doctor raised his hands in surrender. "Think of it as a gift for saving our Rose," he replied.

MCMC

It didn't take Rose long to get ready to leave again, mainly because she'd barely unpacked. Other than the kitchen sink, box of chocolates and pair of pjs, she hadn't taken anything out her bag, which she strategically left for the Doctor to carry, who just as strategically left if for Jack.

"So, where we headed?" Jack half panted as they reached the bottom of the steps and the TARDIS was in sight.

"Jack, you make it sound like I only said what I did to...oh what did you call it...suck up to Jackie!" the Doctor replied, squeezing Rose's hand - which he hadn't let go of since they'd left the flat - as she laughed.

Jack raised a brow. "You make it sound as though you haven't already thought of our destination," he replied cheekily.

"Well, first stop is Mars, then bed for you," he told Rose sternly.

"You want to go back to Mars now?" she exclaimed.

He nodded definitively. "Going to give that Ybab a piece of my mind," he said sternly as they entered the TARDIS.

"Ybaby of the Yllej Clan, current ruler of Mars, and the guy responsible for making the Doc rethink what he knew and realize he didn't know what he thought he did," Jack told her.

"He did no such thing! He just told me to rethink what I knew. Was just lucky I'd thought it wrong or this visit would be no where near as pleasant as it's going to be!" the Doctor retorted, before frowning at the controls. "Is it just me or does the section that says 'Doctor' look a lot like a baby's toy?"

Jack and Rose looked at the controls to find most were revamped, though there was a section that, as the Doctor said, looked very much like a toy you'd give a baby.

"Guess she didn't appreciate you throwing your toys around her cot," Jack told him grinning.

Remembering his earlier actions, the Doctor went over and stroked the glistening new panel. "Sorry old girl," he said gently, not surprised at the rebuking he got before she accepted the apology. That done he set the coordinates and was out the door as soon as they landed, storming into a room that wasn't the thrown room, but spotting Ybab, he didn't mind.

"Oy Ybab!" the Doctor called, his earlier annoyance surfacing again.

"Sorry, do I know you?" the Martian asked.

"Oh don't try that with me!" the Doctor fumed. "You told me I'd know you by your markings," he continued, pointing at the intricate patters on Ybab's highest arms, "So don't try pretend you aren't you! I came here earlier looking for the cure for Martian hots and all you could tell me is that I knew your answer and that there was no record of anyone from Earth having survived them. Well my friend's from Earth and she survived them, no help from you!" He paused, glaring at Ybab. "If you're as unhelpful in future, don't expect my mercy," he finished, storming back into the TARDIS, leaving Rose and Jack standing outside.

Looking at the Martian, despite it being a completely unfamiliar species to her, Rose couldn't help but notice something about the look it had that she could recognise. "You've never met him before have you?" she asked softly.

Ybab shook his head in confusion. "Who is he, and why does he think I did not answer his questions?"

Rose smiled softly. "He's the Doctor, last of the Time Lords...he probably came by here in your future to have the conversation he was referring to," she explained.

Ybab frowned more. "But we cannot lie if asked a direct question. I would not have been able to not tell him what he asked of me."

Rose thought about it for a minute. "Well...considering what he's just told you, you know he knows your answer to the cure for Martian Hots right?"

Ybab nodded, though he moved his arms in the same pattern that he did when answering the Doctor's questions in the future.

"What does that arm movement mean?" Rose asked, frowning.

"Sorry...it is our way of expressing there is more to the answer than the simple one given."

"And what's that then?" she asked.

"Well, I do know he _now_ has the answer, but I also know he will not have it yet when he sees me in the future," he replied.

Rose frowned for a moment before smiling. "Well, then when he asks you, you can tell him he knows your answer and do that arm movement. If he doesn't ask about the movement than you're not lying are ya?"

Ybab smiled. "I suppose this is correct. But I cannot tell him that there is no record of a person from Earth surviving the Hots when clearly you have done just that...I do assume you are the friend who survived?"

Rose nodded softly, not able to meet his gaze as she thought how close she was to losing the Doctor.

"You don't tell him no person though," Jack spoke up, grabbing both their attentions once more. "You only said there was no record of any _man_ of Earth ever surviving while doing that arm thing," he explained.

"That I could do," Ybab replied.

Rose beamed, going over and hugging him without thinking. "Thanks so much for all your help. You're the first person I know of to get him to rethink what he thinks he knows, which was handy since he got it wrong! And just so you know, he's not usually as rude as this...or how he will be when you next see him either...just..." she trailed off.

"I understand," Ybab said gently, smiling. "He must care for you greatly."

Rose brushed a stray hair behind her ear rather than meet his gaze or respond. "Well...we should get going..." she told him, glancing over at the TARDIS.

"I am glad that you survived," Ybab told her, bowing.

Rose grinned. "So'm I," she replied, bowing as well before heading back to the TARDIS.

"Oh Ybab," Jack spoke up once more, his hand already on the TARDIS handle. "Just for the record, how old are you?"

Ybab frowned as he thought about it. "I shall be 1382 next banana season," he answered.

Jack couldn't help but chuckle. "Can definitely see why you'd call the Doc young despite him being over 900 then!" he replied, before saluting and opening the door for Rose and following her inside.

The Doctor eyed the pair warily as they grinned at each other as they walked up the ramp. "What were you lot chatting about?" he asked them.

Rose couldn't help but giggle as she looked up at him. "_You_ need to learn to get rid of this rude streak of yours Doctor," she told him sternly. "Might learn if you've met someone before or not if you did," she added, sitting down on the jump seat.

The Doctor's face went slack as her words sunk in. "Oh no," he mumbled.

"Oh yes," Jack replied.

"S this was before I met him last then?"

"Yup," Rose replied, popping the p in the way she loved hearing the Doctor do it.

He ran his hand through his hair. "I should go back and apologise."

"No need, we cleared it all up for ya...plus you know, he's already had his revenge with how he answered your questions in his future," she told him beaming, not surprised when he glared back.

Any reply he might have had was cut off as Rose sneezed.

"PUMPKIN SOUP!" both men exclaimed, the Doctor throwing her over his shoulder as they raced to her bedroom and plopped her down on her bed unceremoniously.

"Honestly guys, it was just a sneeze," she told them as they tucked the duvet tightly around her, meaning she could barely move, and then when she tried they sat on the corners so she couldn't.

"You of all people should know how serious a sneeze can be," the Doctor told her sternly as he seemed to pull a bowl of soup out from no where.

Rose just rolled her eyes. "It was probably just a bit of dust!"

The TARDIS squeaked out a response to this, causing the Doctor to laugh, though Rose blushed slightly.

"I didn't mean to imply you were dusty! Maybe some blew in when---"

Her words were cut off by a spoonful of soup. She glared at the Doctor, but he just raised a brow, waiting for her to sip before removing the offending article.

"Ooh, can I do that?" Jack asked excitedly, getting looks from both of them. "What? How often am I going to get the opportunity to do the whole 'here comes the spaceship in for landing' or 'the bunny wants to hop into it's burrow'?" he asked, without a shred of embarrassment.

"I worry about you Jack," the Doctor told him, one brow raised as he passed the bowl over, though Rose couldn't stop giggling. He frowned, his nose twitched and then he let out an almighty sneeze.

"Pumpkin soup!" Jack and Rose yelled together, before being overcome by a fit of giggles.

"Honestly, it was---" his words were cut off by the spoonful of soup thanks to Jack imitating his earlier actions. The Doctor glared at him, but Jack just grinned, raising a brow until the Doctor reluctantly swallowed the soup.

"Here you go," Rose spoke up, pulling her duvet back and patting the other half of the bed.

"Rose I don't think---"

But Jack quickly cut him off. "Oh don't think I'm playing nurse with you guys in separate rooms again!" he said sternly, setting Rose off in a fit of giggles once more.

"But Jaaack," she whined playfully, getting ruffled hair for her efforts before Jack shoved the Doctor into the bed.

"Now I don't wanna hear another word out of the pair of you!" he told them with a firm tone.

The pair, struggling to keep innocent faces, nodded obediently.

"I'm gonna go change then I'll be back to check on you," he said as he ruffled the Doctor's hair, and went round to kiss Rose on the cheek. "You owe me," he whispered in her ear before pulling away and giving her a wink.

Rose couldn't help but grin back up at him.

As soon as Jack left the room the pair beamed at each other.

"Jack it's too hot in hear, can you turn the air con up?" Rose called.

As soon as she had, the Doctor yelled, "Jack it's too cold, can you turn the heating up?"

The door opened once more and Jack glared at the pair of them as they stared at him innocently. "TARDIS, do us a favor and sound proof this room again," he said before snapping the door shut once more, not needing to hear them to know the pair were laughing on the other side.

**Well that's it:( Hope you all enjoyed it...oh and just so you know (yes Becks is rubbing off on me a LOT lately!!) there is going to be a sequel fic to this one, though it could be seen as a stand alone, the events from this one carry through to it, see:**

"**Whenever it is, it's definitely London. Hope for your sake it's near enough the beginning of the 21****st**** century," he added giving Rose a warning look.**

**She glared back at him. "Oh so you don't even know when it is and you're going to leave me behind! You complete and utter---"**

"**As this would be the fourth time you guys have fought today," Jack cut her off, returning from the bathroom, "can we just not and say you did?" he asked, taking his seat.**

**...okay so that doesn't explain it, but it's a cute little sneak peak that probably makes a wee bit more sense (the fighting part) if I also give you:**

**Rose sighed. "I'll just go see if I've still got any money on my card," she replied, getting up and heading for the exit.**

"**I said it was my shout, I'll get the money," the Doctor retorted, following her out. The ensuing argument was inaudible thanks to the door closing behind them.**

**Jack sighed as he looked back at the waitress. "You'd never guess just yesterday they couldn't be happier to be together would you?"**

"**Life threatening situations tend to do that," Becks replied as she slipped into the seat opposite him.**

**Jack chuckled. "You don't know the half of it!**

**Poor Jack has to deal with all the arguing...but how he does that has some interesting consequence ;) (And yup, the lovely waitress is named after someone ;))**

**Anyway, if you're keen to see what happens next, just look at for ??? next Saturday :) And now that my blatant advertising is done, if you could just review this fic, even if you never have before, that'd be fab :)**

**Oh...and one other thing I almost forgot...man it is lucky I left this for the final AN, imagine having to read through all this before getting to the actual fic!! ANYWAY, cos I've decided I'm going to be taking my writing more seriously, I'm gonna be focusing on my own stuff a fair bit more form now on...no this won't be stopping me from the fic writing, but what I'm hoping for is some feedback from others. What I'm hoping to do is write a page a day during the week and then be going through it again over the weekend and starting over. Pretty much I'm just looking for anyone keen to read the stuff I write (so you'll get a daily email through the week and then be let off on weekends so you can go read fics ;)) No betaing or anything required (though if you can help with that too that'd be fab) more just wanting to see how people like it as I can along which and make sure I write each day so I can get at least one story that's all my own written from start to finish ;p So yeah, anyone interested, just let me know, and hopefully I'll have something headed your way tomorrow ;) (Becks and Verity, you need not apply as both your names are already on the list ;))**

**And having rambled on for an age, just wanna say thank you once more for reading this fic, means HEAPS!!...and can I just say I'm impressed you've made your way through this excruciatingly long AN!!**


End file.
